Super Junior in Wonderland!
by CloudSomnia
Summary: SETELAH HIATUS BEBERAPA SAAT! kali ini anak-anak suju terdampar di kastil Beast! apa hubungannya dengan move on...? bacanya nyante aja dan jangan lupa kasih review ya! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Super Junior in Wonderland!**

Judul: Super Junior in Wonderland!

Author: CloudSomnia

Length: series/ bersambung?

Warning: saya ngga pernah bikin FF yang MEMPERHATIKAN EYD jadi jangan salahkan saya kalo banya yang ngga sesuai~~ sorry for typos (_ _)

Disclaimer: we only own the story~~ (YR: maunya sih Yesung oppa punyaku :P, YJ: Wookie oppa juga punyaku~~)

Also posted on: Facebooknya **Anisa Young Jin Elf** (ganti nama dia)

::Opening::

-Siang itu-

Anak-anak Suju pada males-malesan siang itu di ruang tamu. Aneh juga kenapa mereka bisa nyante di dorm ya? SuShow 4 kan udah mulai? Tapi bodo amat. Ini FF gw, mereka harus jadi orang paling pemalas di dunia#plaak.

"Woih, bosan nih. Mau ngapain?" kata Eunhyuk memecah keheningan yang sunyi dan horror bagaikan sedang berada di kamar YeWook. Kaki Eunhyuk memang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak gelisah. Maklum, monyet hiperaktif memang paling ngga kuat kalo disuruh duduk diam barang sedetikpun.

"Hmm, lo tidur aja. Atau pacaran sama Donghae," jawab Leeteuk yang sibuk bermesraan dengan bantal-chan.

"Hyung serius!" Eunhyuk ngamuk. "Wook, lo ngga masak? Makan aja yok? Lapar~~" kata Eunhyuk merengek.

"Mala~~~s," kata Ryeowook yang lagi keenakan tengkurap sambil dipijitin Sungmin (cieee, MinWook, cieee!#ditabok).

"Gue punya ide!" tiba-tiba Yesung nunjuk tangan. Semua menatap Yesung.

"Ayo kita gali sumur!" seru Yesung riang gembira.

-BUUUGHHHHH! BUAAAGGGHHHHH! PLAAAAKKKK! PLETAAAAKKKKK!—

"Kenapa ngga sekalian gali kuburan lo sendiri hyung?" kata Kyuhyun esmosi.

"Malesssss banget kali hyung," Sungmin meringis.

"Eh, sekalian olah raga ini, lumayan loh. Daripada tiduran aja, ngga membakar kalori!" Yesung membela diri.

"Betul juga, ayo kita gali sumur!" Shindong sebagai orang pertama yang setuju dengan ide gila (dan sinting) Yesung langsung mengacungkan cangkul yang entah dari kapan dia persiapkan.

"Betul, betul. Ayo, gue setuju sama Yesung hyung," Siwon ikut mengacungkan cangkul.

Ye-Dong-Won(?) tiba-tiba jadi maniak olah raga.

"Ya udah. Kalian bertiga aja yang gali sumur. Kali aja ketemu harta terpendam," Kyuhyun masih ngga berminat dan lebih memilih buat pacaran dengan laptopnya.

"Ikut deeehhh, dari pada gue mati beku. Dingin banget kalo ngga bergerak!" tanpa diduga Donghae megikuti aliansi Ye-Dong-Won. "Sekalian memperbesar otot tangan, muahahaha!" lanjutnya sambil ketawa nista.

"Iya, iya. Gue juga ikut. Males mijitin Ryeowook ah!" kata Sungmin dan menelantarkan Ryeowook.

"Loh, hyung kok gitu? Kemaren kan aku udah mijitin hyung! Gantian dong!" Ryeowook merajuk.

"Males, bleee," kata Sungmin sambil :P (ekspresinya).

"Tadi bilang males," cibir Ryeowook.

"Itu kan tadi," balas Sungmin.

"Dasar ngga punya pendirian!"

"Apa lo...?"

"Udah-udah! Kalian kok berantem sih," lerai Donghae. "Ayo Leeteuk hyung! Ikuta, daripada tiduran aja, dasar kebo`!" kata Donghae sambil narik Leeteuk.

"Gue ngga diajakin nih?" kata Eunhyuk kuciwank.

"Kalo mo ikut, ikut aja kali, Hyuk," kata Siwon.

"Nah, magnae-magnae juga mo ikut ngga?" tanya Shindong. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun serempak menggeleng. "Ya udah." Dan para anggota Suju kecuali dua magnae ngeloyor ke halaman belakang buat menggali sumber mata air (sumpah ngga ada kerjaan banget -_-).

"Kyu, kita ngapain nih?" tanya Ryeowook bosan.

"Tau," jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Huuuhhhh, Kyu bantu aku nyiapin minum buat hyungdeul aja yok?" ajak Ryeowook dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dapur.

"Loh, hyung? Memangnya nanti aku bantuin apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Aku kan ngga bisa masak, ngga bisa nyuci piring, ngga bisa—"

"Bantu makan aja!" kata Ryeowook asal. Kyuhyun sumringah.

Setelah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun selesai menyiapkan kudapan, mereka langsung ke TKP. Terlihat anak-anak yang lain menggali tanah dengan giat.

"Gue mulai mempertanyakan tujuan kegiatan ini..." batin Shindong. Melihat Ryeowook membawa minuman segar mata Shindong langsung dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Dia pun meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya. Tiba-tiba...

"WUAAAA!"

Terdengar suara Yesung teriak saat tidak sengaja Leeteuk menyenggolnya sehingga Yesung jatuh ke dalam sumur hasil galian mereka.

-cling-cling—

"Suara apaan noh?" batin Eunhyuk heran.

"Loh? Yesung hyung?" Donghae heran karena ngga menemukan Yesung di dalam sumur yang sudah lumayan dalam mereka gali.

"Kenapa Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir dan ikutan shock karena ngga menemukan Yesung di dalam sumur.

"NOOOO~~~! Yesung hilang!" jerit Leeteuk.

"UAPA?" jerit anak-anak.

"Hilang dimana hyung?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir sambil mengintip ke dalam sumur.

"Gimana nih? Yesung hyung hilang gara-gara jatuh ke sumur!" jerit Siwon.

"Gue enggak tau! Kyu mau kabuuurrrr!" Kyuhyun lari-lari tujuh putaran sebelum dia ditarik Sungmin.

"Ja, jadi gue pelakunya...?" Leeteuk shock. Badannya limbung dan tidak sengaja menyenggol Siwon.

"Uwaaaa!" teriak Siwon.

-cling cling—

"Siwon hyung ikutan hilang~~~" kata Ryeowook.

"... Kyu ngga tanggung jawab! Kita harus menutupi hilangnya mereka berdua dengan mengatur sebuah kebohongan besar!" kata Kyuhyun.

-PLAAKKK!—

"Lo meracau apa sih Kyu?" Sungmin menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hyung apaan sih?" Kyuhyun balas mendorong Sungmin. Sungmin oleng dan meraih tangan Shindong untuk mendapatkan keseimbangan lagi, tapi dia dan Shindong malah ikutan jatuh ke sumur (Sungmin lebih dulu).

-cling cling—

"..." Kyuhyun shock.

"Kyuhyun pelakunya~~!" jerit Ryeowook cempreng.

"Hyung apaan sih?" Kyuhyun mendorong Ryeowook dan jatuhlah Ryeowook ke dalam sumur misterius itu.

"AAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ryeowook.

-cling cling—

"Kyuhyu—n!" geram Leeteuk. Sementara Kyuhyun masih dalam tahap shock. Diam-diam Donghae berpikir lama.

"Hae, gimana nih?" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang-guncang Donghae yang berpose berpikir.

"AAA! Aku tau!" akhirnya Donghae menjentikkan jarinya dan mendorong Eunhyuk ke sumur.

"GYAAAAAAA! DONGHAE LO NGAPAIIINNNNNN!" jerit Eunhyuk.

-cling cling—

"...!" Leeteuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hyung, ini sumur ajaib! Mungkin kita bakal ke negerinya Alice in Wonderland! Cobain yuk hyung?" ajak Donghae sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kyu enggak mau! Bawah tanah itu kan—"

"Iya gue tau. Neraka tempat asal elo itu kan? Tapi tenang aja, lo sama-sama gue, si malaikat kecil nan innocent (wuek), mungkin iblis kayak elo bisa merasakan surga dikit," kata Donghae pede. Dia langsung memegang tangan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun, dan langsung melempar mereka berdua ke sumur.

"HWAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Leeteuk+Kyuhyun. Lalu dengan senang hati Donghae ikutan loncat ke dalam sumur.

-cling cling—

* * *

><p>Di tempat yang tidak jelas ada dimana itu, satu persatu anak-anak Suju berjatuhan. Urutannya (dari bawah ke atas): Yesung-Siwon-Sungmin-Shindong-Ryeowook-Eunhyuk-Leeteuk-Kyuhyun-Donghae.<p>

"Woooiiiiihhhhh! Cepetan turun!" lenguh Yesung yang paling menderita. Donghae loncat turun dan satu per satu yang lain juga. "Aduuhh, encok gue~~!" kata Yesung sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Sini hyung, aku bantu," kata Siwon berbaik hati memapah Yesung meskipun dia juga menderita.

"Ehem," Ryeowook memandang tajam.

(saklar yaoi mode: YeWook: on)

"HEH! Siapa yang nyalain saklar yaoi?" Leeteuk marah-marah.

(saklar yaoi mode: off)

"Dimana nih? Kok bukannya taman kayak Alice in Wonderland?" Donghae bersungut.

-PLAAAKKK!—

Tiba-tiba kepala Donghae di geplak Eunhyuk.

"Apaan sih lo Nyuk?" Donghae marah-marah.

"Lo tuh! Apaan maksud lo pake acara ngelempar gue ke sumur sialan itu?" balas Eunhyuk sambil menggeplak kepala Donghae lagi.

"Woi, udah! Kita dimana nih? Pilar-pilar aneh begini..." kata Shindong.

Tiba-tiba datang kakek-kakek mirip Changmin(plaakk), enggak ah, mirip Key aja (plaaaakkkk)—

-please stand by—

Tiba-tiba datang kakek-kakek mirip Kangin (huehehehe#ketawa kayak orang gila) dengan janggut panjang sampai ngepel lantai mendatangi mereka.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Ryeowook takut.

"Siapa ya?" batin Sungmin.

Kakek-kakek itu menunjuk mereka.

"Hiii...!" batin anak-anak seram.

"Kalian adalah ksatria terpilih yang akan menyelamatkan 15 orang berbeda di dunia," katanya memberi petuah lalu pergi begitu saja.

"He? Apaan tuh?" kata Kyuhyun sebel.

Tiba-tiba muncul kabut asap dan anak-anak Suju langsung berpindah dimensi.

-TO BE CONTINUED—

A/N: holaaaa! Besok saya ulangan, jadi hari ini nyelesain ni FF dulu! Ini bagusnya disebut apa ya? Series atau bersambung nih? Kayaknya bersambung aja deh. Oke, di FF ini juga aku akan minta partisipasi Readers tentang makhluk-makhluk yang bakal muncul. Cuma milih aja kok.

1. Kan nanti di dunia lain ini mereka akan ketemu anak-anak suju yang lain, bagusnya pake nama biasa aja (tapi nanti malah ngga bisa dibedain) atau nama western (tapi saya ngga tau nama westernnya Zhoumi -,-)?

2. Di chapter depan makhluk muncul kembarannya Leeteuk. Bagusnya leeteuk jadi malaikat/dewa/malaikat yang dibuang?

Itu aja. Review please? Sankyu~~~! Gamsahamnida~!


	2. Si Malaikat Gagal

Super Junior in Wonderland!

Judul: Super Junior in Wonderland!::Si Malaikat Gagal::

Author: CloudSomnia

Length: 2/16

Disclaimer: we only own the story~~

Also posted in: Young Jin`s Facebook: Anisa YoungJin Elf

::Ch: 2::Si Malaikat Gagal::

-GUBRAAAKKK!—

Anak-anak Suju pada berjatuhan disebuah padang rumput yang luas dan hijau.

"Adooowwww, gue encoookk!" jerit Leeteuk dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Ada dimana kita?" desis Kyuhyun lebay.

"Waawww, pemandangannya bagus! Hyuk, maen yookkk!" teriak Donghae ke Eunhyuk dan mereka pun mulai berlari-larian autis.

"Mana yang bakal kita tolong? Ah, pasti kita udah balik ke dunia nyata kan?" tanya Shindong panik.

"Kayaknya belum deh," kata Leeteuk. Dongsaeng-dongsaeng Leeteuk menatapnya bingung. "Tuh liat aja. Sejak kapan ada manusia bisa terbang," tunjuk Leeteuk pada sekelompok orang (?) yang terbang menggunakan sayap mereka. Jangan lupa Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berteriak-teriak gaje di dalam sebuah kurungan mirip kurungan ayam.

-disebuah ruangan yang besar, duduklah seorang pria bermahkota dikursi mewah buesar sekali—

"Baginda Raja! Ada penyusup!" kata salah seorang yang menculik suju tadi.

"Eh, itu yang dipanggil raja kok mirip Lee Sooman yak?" pikir anak-anak suju.

"Selamat datang di Kahyangan, anak muda asing, kalian dari ma—" Siwon memotong perkataan si pak tua.

"Kahyangan? Apakah aku... malaikat?" lebaynya Siwon kumat. Wajahnya pun cerah karena berhasil berkunjung—walau ngga sengaja dan dia yakin dia belum mati—ke Kahyangan yang diartikannya Surga.

Si om-tua-mirip-Lee-Sooman itu tertawa. "Buahaha, kau tidak punya sayap, anak muda," kata si om tua. Siwon langsung mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Omong-omong kalian ini dari mana, penyusup?" tanyanya.

"Kami bukan penyusup!" teriak Leeteuk yang berada di kurungan berbeda dengan adik-adiknya. Si pak tua terlihat bingung.

"Yang mulia! Tuan muda Dennis telah kabur dari penjara!" kata pengawal disebelah Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk kaget setengah mati.

Si pak tua mengelus-elus janggutnya. "Kalo begitu kurung dia, bersama anak-anak ini!" perintah si raja.

0_0 (ekspresi muka anak-anak suju)

"HOEEEEEE?"

"Kenapa kami harus dipenjara?" kata sang invisible leader Yesung. Well, dia harus bicara karena Leeteuk telah membatu karena vonis yang telah dijatuhkan orang tua itu.

"Karena kalian penyusup. Tenang, kalian tidak diapa-apakan kok, kalian akan dipenjara selama proses pemulangan kalian di pengadilan," kata pengawal disebelah Yesung.

"Tapi kami bukan penyusup!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang. Seketika ruangan jadi sunyi.

#$%^^%$#

"Dimana ini?" kata anak-anak suju lebay. Mereka pun dilempar ke dalam penjara.

"Eh, beneran nih penjara?" gumam Ryeowook.

"Iya, kok bagus banget. Kinclong," Shindong ikutan. Penjaga di sebelah sel mereka ikutan nimbrung.

"Tentu saja indah. Kami kan menyukai keindahan. Tenang saja, kalau dipenjara ini kalian tidak akan diapa-apakan, karena kami tidak suka menyakiti orang lain. Kalian dipenjara hanya sampai raja memutuskan, apakah kalian penyusup jahat atau hanya orang nyasar," jelas si penjaga.

"Ooohhh," anak-anak suju ber-'ooohh' ria.

"Tapi kami beneran nyasar kok, tolong pulangkan kami~~" kata Eunhyuk melas. Bukannya menjawab, sang penjaga malah nyelonong pergi.

"Hoooiiii! Ngomong-ngomong mana Kyuhyun?" teriak Yesung.

"Dia kan ditempatkan di sel lain," kata sang penjaga.

-Kyuhyun`s place—

"Dimana ini? Kenapa Kyu dipisahin dari hyung-hyungnya Kyu?" Kyuhyun meronta-ronta saat ditarik ke sebuah ruangan dibawah tanah yang jelek, remang-remang dan dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk yang berbentuk aneh-aneh.

"Diam, iblis muda!" kata si penjaga galak.

"Kenapa? Kyu bukan iblis (huek)! Seenaknya aja manggil Kyu iblis!" Kyuhyun masih meronta-ronta.

-duak!—

Kyuhyun ditendang masuk kedalam salah satu sel jelek.

"WOOOIIII! KURANG AJAR LO NENDANG GUE! EMANGNYA GUE BOLA APA?" Kyuhyun emosi. Sayangnya para penjaga ngga peduli.

"Wah, aura iblis anda sangat kuat," kata salah satu makhluk bantet yang ada di sel yang sama dengan Kyuhyun itu. Dan kalo Kyuhyun perhatikan, semuanya pada berbentuk aneh ngga kayak manusia. Tidaakkkkkk!

-back to Suju—

Leeteuk menyudut di pojok (tapi ngga ada yang sadar).

"Siapa kalian?" kata seseorang, mukanya mirip Leeteuk, tapi dia punya sayap dan tampangnya sok.

"Lo jangan jadi gila Cuma gara-gara Kyuhyun dipenjara di penjara iblis deh, hyung," kata Eunhyuk.

"Siapa Kyuhyun? Siapa yang lo panggil 'hyung'?" orang itu kebingungan.

-grep—

Siwon memegang kedua pundak orang itu dengan tatapan horror. "Please hyung, jangan main-main disini," katanya serius.

"Iya, kapan lo bawa sayap gini?" kata Yesung sambil menarik sayap yang ada dibelakang orang itu.

"AAWWWWW!" jerit orang itu, karena saat Yesung menarik sayapnya, beberapa helai bulu ikut tercabut. Mukanya Yesung juga jadi o.o

"Perkenalkan, saya Tuan Muda Agung, Dennis, yang rencananya mau jadi pangeran mahkota," kata orang yang ngakunya bernama Dennis dan akan jadi pangeran mahkota.

-tek tek tek—

"Apa?" Donghae memecah keheningan. Lalu semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shindong guling-guling, yesung berperilaku anarkis seperti ketawa sambil mukul-mukul Siwon, Eunhyuk ketawanya udah kayak orang kesakitan, bukan 'haha' tapi teriak 'aaa...' (kayak author kalo ketawa, sumpah sakit banget *mungkin efek jarang ketawa*).

"Heh! Kok ketawa?" tanya Dennis sweatdrop.

"Teuki hyung, jangan melantur deh! Kayaknya efek umur yang makin uzur kali ya?" kata Donghae kurang ajar.

"HEEEHHHHH! INI GUE! DI POJOK! BUKAN ORANG BERSAYAP ITU!" seru Leeteuk murka. Sampe-sampe yang lain langsung tiarap saking kagetnya.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Leeteuk sok pada Dennis.

"Huh? Gue Dennis, rencananya mau jadi pangeran mahkota," kata Dennis ngga kalah sok.

"Calon pangeran mahkota?" kata Sungmin heran. "Tapi lo kok ada dipenjara?"

Dennis mengibaskan sayapnya sok. Mata Siwon jadi kelilipan. "Itu sih karena ayah gue rese," katanya sombong. Lalu dia mulai curhat. "Padahal kurang apa gue ini? Gue pintar—dalam segala objek—dan yang lebih penting gue luar biasa ganteng! Gue diatas segala-galanya kalau dibandingkan sama kedua adik gue—Casey dan Jerome—yang bodoh itu! Tapi ayah malah menjebloskan gue ke penjara jelek yang sama sekali tidak pantas buat orang seterhormat gue!" katanya dengan penuh semangat membara sampe muncrat-muncrat.

"Di atas langit masih ada langit kok," gumam Ryeowook.

"Lo sok amat sih ngomongnya? Biasa aja kaleee," kata Shindong sambil membersihkan tangannya yang kena muncratan Dennis.

"Lo katanya malaikat, kok sombong begini?" Siwon ikutan.

Dennis cemberut didamprat anak-anak Suju.

"Dia itu memang begitu tuan," kata salah satu penjaga penjara berkuping kayak kucing menghampiri sel mereka. "Tuan muda Dennis ini sangat sombong sehingga raja akan membuangnya ke dunia manusia sebagai hukuman," lanjutnya.

"Huh! Tidak akan! Aku tidak suka yang namanya manusia, mereka itu lemah!" racau Dennis.

"Lo kalo ngomong lagi gue gibang juga lo!" ancam Sungmin sambil kuda-kuda.

"Oya, tuan penjaga mau ngapain?" tanya Ryeowook. Oh iya, si penjaga belum sadar kalo Leteuk dan Dennis itu mirip (banget).

"Karena raja belum sempat memutuskan apakah kalian penyusup jahat atau tidak, jadi raja memutuskan daripada kalian berdiam diri di dalam sel, sebaiknya kalian melakukan pelayanan masyarakat," jelas si penjaga.

"Pelayanan masyarakat?" tanya Donghae.

"Iya, kalian harus membersihkan seluruh pasar di negeri ini!" kata si penjaga.

"APAAAAAA? PERNAH NGGA LO NGITUNG ADA BERAPA PASAR DI NEGERI INI?" anak-anak Suju shock.

"Kalian hanya akan membersihkan pasar kerajaan kok. Tenang saja," kata penjaga dan membukakan pintu sel.

Dennis yang menyadari bahwa wajahnya mirip (banget) sama Leeteuk dengan cepat menyembunyikan sayapnya dan melesak gabung dengan anak-anak Suju. Leeteuk? Dilemparnya kembali kedalam sel *Dennis dibantai Angels*.

"Heee! Dongsaeng!" Leeteuk berteriak memanggil kawan-kawannya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang dengar. Leeteuk menyeruak keluar tapi ditahan penjaga.

"Tuan muda Dennis tidak boleh keluar!"

"Heh! Gue Leeteuk bukan Dennis! Noh, si Dennis udah kabur bareng dongsaeng gue!" kata Leeteuk membela diri. Tapi para penjaga ngga percaya dan kembali memasukkan Leeteuk ke dalam sel.

"Gue curiga si Dennis itu juga suka bohong..." batin Leeteuk pasrah.

-dipasar—

Sementara itu, anak-anak Suju ngga ada yang nyadar kalo Leeteuk a.k.a Dennis ngilang.

"Lalalala... membersihkan sampah... membersihkan sampah... lalala..." Ryeowook sama Sungmin nyanyi-nyanyi.

"Mana ada sampah.. bersih gini..." gumam Yesung sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah. Sementara EunHae lari-lari di pasar sambil gangguin jualan orang kayak orang autis.

"Ngapain dong?" tanya Shindong daripada ngiler ngeliat makanan-makanan yang dijual.

"Kita kabur aja gimana?" kata Eunhyuk yang habis bikin seorang nenek-nenek darah tinggi.

"Kabur? That`s a good idea," kata Donghae sotoy.

"Tapi Kyuhyun gimana?" tanya si orang waras, Sungmin.

"Siapa pula yang peduli sama Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk ketawa nista sambil tos sama Donghae. Sedetik kemudian kedua anak itu terkapar menyedihkan dihajar martial art-nya Sungmin.

"Seandainya Appa disini..." gumam Shindong pilu.

Appa= Kangin. Yesung tersadar akan sesuatu. "Woi, Leeteuk hyung mana?" tanya Yesung sambil celingak-celinguk. Matilah dia kalo sampe Leeteuk hilang. Minta digorok Kangin kali. Emang capek musti jadi babysitter-nya istri orang, ckckck, apalagi kalo suaminya preman, pikir Yesung.

"Eh, iya. Leeteuk hyung mana?" Ryeowook ikutan celingukan.

"Itu kan?" tunjuk Sungmin pada sesosok yang mengendap-endap kabur dari pasar. Menurut mereka dia Leeteuk, padahal dia Dennis.

"Woi, mau kemana lo?" kata Yesung kurang ajar.

"Apa?" kata Dennis ketus.

"Wei!" kata Siwon tiba-tiba. "Lo Dennis kan? Kok lo disini? Mana Leeteuk hyung?" kata Siwon sambil menyergap Dennis.

"Eh, iya! Baju lo keliatannya mahal banget, ngga mungkin elo Teuki hyung!" lanjut Eunhyuk.

(LT: maksud lo?:\)

"Wooo, apa-apaan nih?" Dennis mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang disergap tenaga kudanya Siwon.

"Mana Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Yesung dengan tatapan ala pembunuh bayaran (memang kok, YS: chagiya?#mukamengintimidasi, GW: ngga oppa -_-).

"Ma, mana gue tau!" kata Dennis takut karena dipelototin anak-anak Suju.

-meanwhile, Kyuhyun...—

"Hai, anak muda, kau berasal darimana?" tanya salah satu makhluk berbentuk aneh yang berada di dalam sel yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Gue dari selatan (baca: Korea Selatan)," kata Kyuhyun lesu.

"Dia pasti bangsawan!" kata makhluk bontot lainnya.

"Iya dong," Kyuhyun membenarkan (tapi dia masih lesu).

"Benar kan? Aura iblisnya kuat sekali sih."

"..." Hening.

-Leeteuk—

"Woi, keluarin gue! Gue bukan Dennis tau ngga sih?" teriak Leeteuk sambil menggedor-gedor(?) selnya. "Dennis udah kabur sama Dongsaeng-dongsaeng gue tau!" lanjut Leeteuk hopeless. Tapi para penjaga malah ngetawain dia.

"Kami tidak akan percaya. Tuan Dennis kan suka bohong," kata salah satu penjaga sambil ketawa.

"Sialan, gara-gara malaikat bungkusan itu gue yang kena getah," batin Leeteuk kesal.

-Suju+Dennis—

Mereka malah kabur ke bukit terdekat guna mendamprat Dennis. Sementara Dennis sendiri mereka ikat disebuah pohon supaya dia ngga bisa kabur.

"Sekarang lo cerita sama kita, Leeteuk hyung—yang disangka elo—itu bakal diapain sama bokap lo?" Siwon mondar-mandir songong.

"Wih, posisi gue direbut!" kata Yesung yang notabene tetua paling tua disana.

"Eh, sebelum itu, emang lo ngapain kok bisa masuk penjara begono?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya, apa lo pernah mencuri? Merampok? Melakukan penculikan? Pembunuhan? Penyiksaan? Kejahatan genosida?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Atau kamu pernah makan orang?" celetuk Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

-siiinnggg—

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polos.

"Mana pernah gue melakukan hal-hal itu, ayah saja yang lebay!" kata Dennis.

"Trus?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuh.

Dennis mengkeret takut. "oke, gue pernah malak nenek-nenek di pasar," kata Dennis sambil menunduk.

"Buwahahahaha, malak nenek-nenek? Cemen amat lo!" Yesung ketawa-ketawa kayak orang gila. Semua anak-anak pada ngeliatin dia. Yesung sembunyi dibalik batu terdekat.

"Trus?" tanya Shindong.

"I, itu aja kok!" kata Dennis.

"T-E-R-U-S-?" anak-anak yang lain tambah melototin Dennis. Termasuk Yesung yang tatapannya masih menusuk meskipun berada dalam radius 200 m.

"Oke, gue sering bohong," kata Dennis menyerah. "Dan itu melanggar kode etik kerajaan kahyangan. Gue ntar mau dibuang dan mahkota kerajaan lepas dari tangan gue."

"Lo songong amat, sih," kata Siwon sambil nempeleng Dennis (pelan aja, Siwon kan baik).

"Huhu, huweee," Dennis nangis. Anak-anak yang lain sweatdrop.

"Jangan nangis, sekarang mendingan kita ke kerajaan dan kamu harus minta maaf. Dan kita harus menyelamatkan Leeteuk hyung," kata Ryeowook, satu-satunya manusia yang ngga sweatdrop.

"Nah, hukuman lo itu diapain coba?" tanya Siwon.

"Sayap gue bakal dipotong trus gue bakal dilempar ke bumi," kata Dennis polos.

"D-I-L-E-M-P-A-R beneran?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Iya. Tapi kalo malaikat kayak gue, gue bakal dilahirkan kembali. Tau deh kalo manusia kayak kalian," kata Dennis santai. Songongnya keluar lagi.

"Wooiii, buruan selamatin Teuki hyung!" kata Donghae histeris.

-di kerajaan—

"Tuan Dennis akan dieksekusi sekarang," kata salah satu penjaga. Sontak Leeteuk yang tadinya melamun langsung sadar 200%.

"Ayo ikut!" Leeteuk ditarik salah satu penjaga dan digiring ke suatu tempat. Si pak-tua-mirip-om-Sooman juga ada disana.

"Gue bukan Dennis! Udah dibilang gue bukan Dennis!" Leeteuk meronta-ronta.

"Nah, anakku, ada kata-kata terakhir untuk sayapmu?" kata si raja-yang-mirip-om-Sooman. "Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan sayapmu yang megah itu?" kata si raja dengan tampang menyindir.

"Gue bukan Dennis! Gue Leeteuk, gue... angel without wings, tau!" kata Leeteuk. Makin lama Teuki bakal cepat kerutan nih, kasian.

"TEUKI HYUUUU~~~NNGGG!" tiba-tiba Donghae muncul dan loncat memeluk Leeteuk.

"Donghae?" desis Leeteuk lebay dengan air mata bercucuran. Mereka pun berpelukan bersama (so sweet -_-).

"Udah, udah pelukannya!" Eunhyuk pun datang memisahkan.

"Ayah, dia bukan Dennis! Aku Dennis!" Dennis ikutan menyeruak kedalam ruangan itu.

Semua malaikat disana cengo melihat ada dua Dennis. Cuma yang satunya bertampang udah kayak ahjussi yang satunya masih muda.

(LT: lo ngga ada maksud sama sekali kan thor?

GW: gimana ya~~~

LT: ngga bakal gue restuin elo sama Yesung

GW: emang lo eomma-nya?

(dan perdebatan author dan Leeteuk terus berlangsung))

"Ayah, aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang jelek lagi. Sekarang aku paham hakikat diriku sebagai malaikat," kata Dennis. Di raja-yang-mukanya-kayak-om-Sooman itu sampe speechless.

"Semua itu karena mereka," kata Dennis sambil menunjuk anak-anak Suju yang cengar-cengir ngga jelas. Tadi si Dennis emang dapat pelajaran dari Donghae yang berjudul: "bagaimana cara menjadi malaikat kecil yang baik dan manis"

Si raja menepuk bahu Dennis. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hukumanmu akan ayah cabut," katanya. "Dan untuk kalian," si raja menunjuk anak-anak suju, "terima kasih sudah menyadarkan Dennis, kami minta maaf atas segala ketidak nyamanan yang kalian terima," kata si raja.

"Kalo bisa, kami mau minta pulang, yang mulia," kata Leeteuk.

"Hohoho, tidak masalah. Kalian akan kami pulangkan. Silakan menuju portal," kata sang raja sambil menunjuk benda berbentuk bulat didepan Leeteuk.

"Terima Kasih, yang mulia," kata Siwon. Mereka pun menuju portal. Sungmin menoleh pada Ryeowook.

"Wook, lo kenapa? Kok diam? Lo sakit?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook. "Kyuhyun mana?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

-BRAAKKK!—

Tiba-tiba pintu dibanting dengan keras. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang ngos-ngosan. Lalu dia melihat hyung-hyungnya yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hyuuunngggg~~~! Kyu takut!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Leeteuk.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Shindong.

-BRAAKKKK!—

Sekali lagi pintu dibanting. Terlihat para penjaga istana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya sang raja.

"Tahanan iblis ini kabur yang mulia!" kata penjaga sambil menuding Kyuhyun.

"Wei, dongsaeng gue bukan iblis kali," kata Leeteuk.

"Masa sih?" batin anak-anak.

"Teuki hyung, masa Kyu mau dibuang ke neraka, hyunngg~~ Kyu takut!" kata Kyuhyun sok imut.

"Tapi, aura iblisnya kuat sekali," kata Dennis. Kyuhyun melirik garang. Tapi kemudian dia kaget karena orang itu sangat mirip sama Leeteuk.

"Loh? Kok kalian mirip?" kata Kyuhyun bingung.

-cling cling—

"Apaan nih?" tanya Yesung bingung karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya bercahaya. "HWAAAAAA!" lalu dia menghilang.

"Yesung hyung?" Eunhyuk bingung. tubuh Siwon juga bercahaya dan dia menghilang juga. Satu per satu anak-anak Suju menghilang ditelan cahaya misterius itu.

Semua malaikat di ruangan itu cengo.

"Mereka siapa?"

-di tempat lain—

"Woaaahhhhh! Turun! Cepetan turun!" jerit Yesung karena lagi-lagi dia ditindih anak-anak.

"Dimana ini?" desis Sungmin.

-TBC-

A/N: *banting keyboard* akhirnya selese juga. Sumpah gue mati gaya banget pas bikin percakapan diruang teleportasi itu -_-

And, this is it, lanjutan Super Junior in Wonderland, selamat membaca dan harus review ya!

Spoiler for next chapter:

Disebuah kerajaan, terdapat sebuah keluarga yang cukup kaya raya. Sang tuan rumah memiliki seorang anak yang sangat cantik. Tapi, setelah sang nyonya rumah digantikan oleh seorang ibu tiri dan dua saudara tiri. Nasib anak cantik itu pun menjadi menderita, apalagi setelah sang tuan rumah meninggal dunia.

Pasti tau ini cerita apa. kalo ngga tau, silakan tata kembali masa kanak-kanak anda#plak!

Signed,

Annisa Nur Aini a.k.a So Young Ra a.k.a Clouds

Senin, 27 Februari 2012, pukul 15:41 WITA

Pai pai~~


	3. Cinderella?

Super Junior in Wonderland!

Judul: Super Junior in Wonderland!::Cinderella?::

Author: CloudSomnia

Length: 3/16

Disclaimer: we only own the story~~

Also posted in: Young Jin`s Facebook: Anisa YoungJin Elf

::Ch: 3::Cinderella?::

Anak-anak Suju pada terdampar di halaman belakang rumah orang. Leeteuk langsung bangkit.

"Dimana nih dongsaeng? Kayaknya bukan halaman belakang dorm kita," kata Leeteuk.

"Iya yah? Sejak kapan dibelakang ada sumur coba?" kata Shindong.

"CINDERCHULLIE(kagak enak banget namanya)!" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan sontak membuat anak-anak Suju segera loncat sembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

"Gyaaa! Ada serangga! Gatel! Gatel!" teriak Kyuhyun panik tapi langsung dibekep Yesung.

Tapi tiba-tiba anak-anak Suju pada menahan napas. Nganga. Shock. Terpana. Terpesona. Membisu.

(GW: apaan sih?

SUJU: diem lo...

GW: huuuhhh! *tendang Yesung oppa*)

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Ternyata tampak disana, seorang cewek (SUJU: pasti cewek!) yang cantik banget nyuci baju didekat sumur. Dan tiga orang berwajah abstrak berdiri angkuh didepan gadis itu sambil memarahinya.

"Nyuci yang bener dong! Masih bau tikus tau ngga!" kata salah satu dari mereka yang kurus sambil melempar sebuah kain ke gadis (menurut Suju) cantik itu.

"Ato jangan-jangan lo nyuciin baju kita dibantuin temen-temen tikus elo itu, hah? Jorok banget sih!" yang gendut nyahut.

"Sudah, anak-anak! Ayo kita masuk!" kata ibu-ibu tua sambil menarik si kurus dan si gendut yang memarahi gadis (menurut Suju) cantik tadi ke dalam rumah. Sementara si gadis (menurut Suju) cantik tadi terus mencuci baju.

"Hai, gadis cantik, kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba Donghae sudah berdiri disamping gadis itu.

"Sejak kapan dia nongol disitu?" anak-anak suju pada kaget (pake efek lebay anime).

Tiba-tiba tangan Donghae udah memegang tangan si Cinderchullie dengan lembut. "Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu untuk mengatasi kesedihanmu?" tanyanya dengan gaya gombal level 100000. Sementara Cinderchullie cuma bisa menganga.

-greeekkk—

Kerah bajunya Donghae langsung ditarik Yesung menjauhi Cinderchullie.

"Hyung apaan sih?" Donghae meronta-ronta.

"Dia bingung tuh," tunjuk Shindong.

Sementara itu si Cinderchullie masih bingung dengan mulut terbuka (awas lalat!). "Siapa kalian?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk ancang-ancang sambil tersenyum lebar. "Urineun SUPER JUNI—"

"—OR~" sahut anak-anak dan langsung aja mereka intro Sorry Sorry dan dilanjutkan dengan Mr. Simple. Cinderchullie makin cengo. Tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan tenangnya melanjutkan acara mencuci baju tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak suju yang lagi gila-gilaan nge-dance Mr. Simple.

"Kok dia ngga teriak-teriak sih?" pikir Eunhyuk gusar.

"Bukan fans kali, hyung," bisik Ryeowook seolah-olah tahu pikiran Eunhyuk.

Jadi, karena Cinderchullie terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat perform anak-anak yang lebih mirip orang kesurupan itu, maka anak-anak Suju memutuskan untuk mengelilinginya kayak kurcaci. Sambil mupeng tentunya. Cinderchullie kan cantik.

Eh, sebenernya ngga semuanya mupeng. Contohnya Kyuhyun yang masih punya keyakinan bahwa noonanya itu cewek paling cantik sedunia seakhirat, Shindong yang berusaha setia pada Nari, dan Ryeowook yang masih terlalu polos untuk hal-hal begituan.

"Kenapa sih?" sentak Cinderchullie akhirnya. Rupanya dia jengah juga dipandangi gitu sama anak-anak Suju. Orang lagi asyik-asyiknya ngejemur baju juga.

"Noona pembantu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun (sok) polos.

"Bukan," kata Cinderchullie judes.

"Nama noona siapa?" tanya Ryeowook (beneran) polos.

"Cindechullie! Hhh... seriously, why do all boys never just leave me alone?" kata Cinderchullie sok sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dan mengangkat baskom cuciannya lalu berjalan dengan angkuh ke dalam rumah.

"Cinderchullie? Sounds familiar..." pikir anak-anak Suju.

-hening—

"Kita ditinggal diluar begini..." kata Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Cantik-cantik tapi sombong, ciihhh..." kata Yesung.

"Trus kita gimana nih?" tanya Shindong.

"Ya udah, kita ngungsi ke sana aja," tunjuk Leeteuk pada sebuah gazebo yang cukup besar buat menampung mereka bersembilan, tidak jauh dari lokasi penjemuran baju.

Akhirnya anak-anak Suju duduk melingkar di gazebo tersebut bagaikan mau mengadakan upacara sesat. Kurang lilin sama kemenyan aja maka Eunhyuk pun siap ngepet.

-hiikkk, hiiikkk (suara kuda)—

"Eh, kayaknya gue denger suara saudara lo, Won," kata Leeteuk menengok ke asal suara.

Siwon ikut melongokkan kepalanya. "Mana? Masa Jiwon ikutan nyasar kesini?"

"Itu loohhh," tunjuk Donghae pada... seekor kuda. Siwon pundung di pojok.

"Kayaknya ada undangan!" kata Ryeowook. Anak-anak Suju menyaksikan hal itu dengan seksama.

"Hyung, nyusup ke dalam yok!" ajak Eunhyuk.

"Lewat mana?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah jendela yang kebetulan terbuka.

"Kemon!" ajak Eunhyuk. Anak-anak Suju mengendap-endap mendekati jendela yang terbuka itu. Eunhyuk dengan mulusnya loncat menggunakan jurus monyetnya, Sungmin dan Siwon mengandalkan latihan martial art mereka. Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung dan Shindong juga mulus (walau Shindong sedikit nyangkut). Dua magnae itu ngga ada yang bergerak.

"Aku ngga bisa, hyung~" kata Ryeowook.

"Kyu ngga pede~" kata Kyuhyun.

"Berisik! Cepat masuk!" suruh Eunhyuk dan langsung di death-glare kedua magnae itu dengan tatapan: 'Ooh-udah-berani-ngebentak-yaa-?'. Eunhyuk langsung mengkeret takut dan sembunyi dibalik Sungmin.

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa, kedua magnae yang ngga pinter olahraga itu berusaha memanjat jendela itu. Sebenernya sih ngga susah buat Kyuhyun, wong badannya tinggi trus jendelanya rendah aja. Setelah berhasil, Kyuhyun langsung nyengir selebar kuda nil dan mulai melancarkan aksi ngolokin Ryeowook.

"Ayo hyung! Masa kalah sama Kyu! Hahaha," olok Kyuhyun.

"Berisik! Awas kamu Kyu!" kata Ryeowook yang mati-matian masuk dengan dibantu Sungmin.

"Hyung penakut sih!" olok Kyuhyun lagi.

"KYU!" aum Ryeowook marah.

"Woi! Diam! Ntar ketahuan!" bentak Yesung. Akhirnya Ryeowook berhasil masuk dan melancarkan aksi ngambek ke Kyuhyun. Sungmin cuma tersenyum geli.

"KAU NGGA BOLEH IKUT!" sebuah teriakan (lagi-lagi) membuat anak-anak Suju terloncat kaget.

"Waduh bisa jantungan gue. Gue belum kawin nih!" kata Shindong yang jantungnya masih dag dig dug duer.

"Nah, trus kita ngapain?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kita ke lokasi teriakan aja, hyung," kata Donghae menunjuk asal suara teriakan tadi.

"Kemon!" komando Leeteuk.

Mereka pun pergi kearah asal suara dan terlihat disana Cinderchullie sedang dimarahi tiga makhluk abstrak yang dilihat anak-anak Suju di lokasi pencucian baju tadi.

-di mata anak-anak Suju—

Cinderchullie tampak sangat malang karena dimarahi ketiga makhluk abstrak tersebut.

-kenyataannya—

Meskipun dimarahi, Cinderchullie tampaknya tidak peduli, malah dia balas menatap tiga makhluk abstrak itu dengan tatapan mencemooh (wiisshhh...).

"Pokoknya kau ngga akan boleh pergi sebelum..." si ibu terlihat berpikir.

"Sebelum...?" Cinderchullie dan dua anak si ibu menanti lanjutan kalimat si ibu. Sang ibu mengambil sebutir kacang dan melemparnya ke perapian yang penuh debu.

"Sebelum kau berhasil menemukan kacang di dalam debu itu!" kata si ibu lalu dia dan kedua anak-anaknya tertawa nista.

"Waduh, gimana dong? Mereka mau kemana sih?" kata Donghae sambil menggigit jarinya panik.

"Sepertinya mau ke pesta," kata Sungmin.

"Tau dari mana?" tanya Yesung. Sungmin menunjuk ketiga makhluk abstrak yang memakai gaun bagus, lebih bagus dari yang tadi sore (ini udah malam).

Akhirnya setelah ketiga orang itu pergi dengan diiringi suara kuda, Cinderchullie tetap tidak tergerak untuk berusaha mencari kacang diantara tumpukan debu-debu di perapian.

-di mata anak-anak Suju—

Cinderchullie tampak sangat sedih dan malang karena tidak diijinkan untuk ikut pergi ke pesta.

-kenyataannya—

Cinderchullie tampak tidak peduli dengan kacang itu.

Anak-anak Suju memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian.

"Cinderchullie..." panggil mereka lagi. Cinderchullie menengok.

"Eh, kalian lagi," katanya ketus.

"Kau sedih ya, karena tidak diijinkan pergi ke pesta?" kata Yesung dengan tampang prihatin.

"Iya, kau pasti kecewa berat..." Eunhyuk ikut-ikutan berwajah sendu.

"Ha?" Cinderchullie bingung dengan tingkah anak-anak Suju yang lebay (menurutnya).

"Jangan khawatir Cinderchullie! Ibu peri pasti akan menolongmu!" kata Donghae dengan deraian air mata sambil memegang erat tangan Cinderchullie.

"Siapa juga yang mau pergi ke pesta dansa bodoh itu? Lagi pula aku tidak percaya pada ibu peri," kata Cinderchullie judes dan bersiap menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

-ngeeekkk—

Anak-anak Suju menahan tangan Cinderchullie. "Lo harus pergi ke pesta dansa itu!" jerit anak-anak Suju.

-mari kita meng-make over Cinderchullie—

"Nah, mana gaun lo?" tanya Leeteuk. Cinderchullie menunjuk gaun berwarna pink yang sudah robek di kasurnya.

"Kenapa nih?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan gaun itu.

"Yahhh, makhluk-makhluk rese itu merobek gaunku supaya aku tidak bisa pergi," kata Cinderchullie santai. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk tersenyum lebar bagaikan maniak dengan wajah penuh nafsu membara melihat gunting dan benang di sisi meja rias Cinderchullie.

"Hyung...?" tanya dongsaeng-dongsaeng Leeteuk takut.

"Lo punya sketsanya ngga?" tanya Leeteuk pada Cinderchulle.

"Punya," kata Cinderchullie. Leeteuk langsung mengambil benang dan gunting.

"Hyung bisa ngejahit?" tanya dongsaeng-dongsaeng Leeteuk ngga nyangka.

"Ngga," kata Leeteuk nyante. Dongsaeng-dongsaengnya bergubrak ria. "Tapi gue mau coba," kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Ryeowook ma Shindong, tolong kalian rias wajah Cinderchullie. Sungmin bantuin gue bikin gaun. Kalian sisanya, cepat bikinkan Cinderchullie kereta kuda! Cepat, waktu kita ngga banyak!" komando Leeteuk.

"Loh, Kyu ikutan nih?" kata Kyuhyun sok imut. "Malas~~" Dan Kyuhyun ditarik paksa oleh Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Yesung.

"Harusnya kan ada ibu peri!" rengek Donghae. Giliran dia yang ditarik paksa oleh Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Yesung.

- lokasi pembuatan kereta kuda: di kebun belakang—

"Nih labu," kata Donghae sambil menjatuhkan sebuah labu yang berukuran besar. Yesung (yang anteng motongin kayu), Siwon (yang ngangkatin roda-wanna-be), Eunhyuk (yang memasang bagian-bagiannya) dan Kyuhyun (yang ngecat dengan asal-asalan) menatap Donghae bingung.

"Kan harusnya labu yang disihir jadi kereta kuda!" rajuk Donghae.

"Ah, Donghae hyung berisik," kata Kyuhyun sambil memoleskan cat.

-lokasi periasan wajah Cinderchullie: kamar—

"Angkat dagumu!" suruh Ryeowook. Cinderchullie mengangkat dagunya dengan patuh.

"Kok kita sih yang disuruh merias si Cinderchullie? Kok bukannya Sungmin aja?" kata Shindong heran sambil dia me-manicure jari-jari Cinderchullie.

"Enggak tau, hyung. Ya udah, aku rias pake riasan manggung kita aja ya, hyung," kata Ryeowook.

"Apapun, jadilah!" kata Shindong.

-lokasi penjahitan baju: juga dikamar—

"Masuklah kau benang sialan!" kata Sungmin gemas karena benangnya ngga mau masuk juga ke lubang jarumnya.

"Belum juga, Min?" tanya Leeteuk ngga sabar.

-slep—

"YEAAAYYY! Berhasil! Berhasil! Horeee!" jerit Sungmin kesenangan. Mereka pun mulai menjahit sebisanya.

"Duh! Jari gue ketusuk lagi!" jerit Leeteuk. Perjuangan...

-beberapa menit kemudian—

"Waaahhhh!" anak-anak Suju terkagum-kagum pada penampilan Cinderchullie.

"Waahh, ternyata ngga perlu ibu peri!" kata Donghae ternganga dengan katroknya.

"Kereta kudanya sudah siap!" Kyuhyun tiba dengan kereta kuda yang sudah diukir dan dilukis dengan bakat artistiknya. Kudanya minjam dari peternakan kuda Cinderchullie. Cinderchullie segera naik ke kereta kudanya.

"Eeeehhh...!" sentak Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, Wook?" tanya Yesung.

"Sepatunya," tunjuk Ryeowook pada kaki Cinderchullie yang masih mengenakan sepatu coklat jelek.

"Wah, gimana nih! Kita kan ngga bisa bikin sepatu!" kata Sungmin panik.

"Oh iya, sepertinya di ujung jalan itu ada toko sepatu!" kata Cinderchullie. Dia merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang (jangan tanya dapat dari mana). "Belikan aku sepatu!"

"Siapa yang mau lari kesana?" Dan semua tatapan mata menuju pada Eunhyuk.

"Oke, oke. Gue aja," kata Eunhyuk dan dia pun lari gila-gilaan menuju toko sepatu itu dan melihat sepasang sepatu kaca yang cantik.

"Ahjussi! Ini berapaan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Eh, itu tidak dijual, nak," kata si Ahjussi.

"Masa tidak dijual? Aku mau beli, kumohon~~" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan jurus mata monyetnya.

-beberapa menit kemudian—

"Waahh, sepatunya cantik!" kata Ryeowook.

"Ngga ada waktu untuk itu! Cepetan!" kata Kyuhyun (kebetulan dia jadi kusir). Cinderchullie pun pergi ke pesta dansa. "Hiaaa!" seru Kyuhyun. Anak-anak Suju melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka dari belakang.

-di istana—

"Pangeran, apa anda tidak ingin berdansa?" tanya sang perdana mentri pada sang pangeran yang terlihat bosan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau berdansa," tolak sang pangeran halus.

"Wah... siapa itu?" terdengar bisikan-bisikan kagum dari segala arah. Ternyata semua tengah memandangi Cinderchullie yang begitu mempesona. Sementara Kyuhyun memata-matai sebagai pendamping Cinderchullie. Sang pangeran merasa seperti telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama pada Cinderchullie. Sang pangeran pun mendekati Cinderchullie.

"Wih! Mirip Hangeng hyung! Tahan, Kyu... dia bukan hyungmu... hyungmu ada di China..." pikir Kyuhyun sambil mati-matian menahan tangannya yang gatal pengin meluk si pangeran yang mirip Hangeng itu.

"Maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?" kata sang pangeran. Cinderchullie mengiyakan dan mereka pun berdansa dengan indahnya seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka.

"Persis Yewook couple," pikir Kyuhyun bete. Dia tetap memata-matai mereka sampai akhirnya...

-TENG! TENG!—

Kyuhyun melihat Cinderchullie terlihat panik ketika jam itu berdentang. Kenapa dia musti panik? Kan ngga ada sihir-yang-akan-hilang-ketika-jam-12-malam disini? pikir Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menjerit begitu dia sadar dia ditinggalkan Cinderchullie. Sang pangeran terlihat mengejar Cinderchullie. Dan, salah satu sepatu Cinderchullie tertinggal tapi sepertinya Cinderchullie tidak peduli. Kyuhyun juga ngga bisa memungutnya karena Cinderchullie keburu membentaknya untuk segera mengantarnya pulang.

-keesokan harinya—

Ternyata pemirsa, tadi malam Cinderchullie pulangnya cepat, karena alasan dia tidak mau tidur cantiknya terganggu. Sementara Eunhyuk ngamuk-ngamuk karena sepatu yang dibelinya dengan perjuangan itu hilang sebelah.

-hiikkk hiikkk (suara kuda)—

"Saudara lo lagi, Won," kata Leeteuk. Siwon memilih untuk tidak menggubris. Mereka memata-matai orang yang datang itu (mereka ada di luar rumah).

"Eh, itu pangeran yang kemaren!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada seorang yang mirip Hangeng. "Masuk yuk, hyung!" ajak Kyuhyun.

-di dalam rumah—

"Kami dari pihak kerajaan menyelenggarakan pencocokan(?) ukuran sepatu yang dikenakan pasangan dansa pangeran semalam, kami persilakan," kata sang perdana menteri dan mempersilakan dua anak perempuan si ibu tiri.

Ternyata, ukuran kaki mereka kebesaran.

"Hei, Cinderchullie, itu kan sepatu lo? Kok lo ngga kesana?" tanya Yesung.

"Ini juga mau kesana," kata Cinderchullie sambil mengeluarkan sebuah smirk yang sangat licik. Anak-anak Suju melongo.

"Kita juga yuk, hyung! Saatnya kita menunjukkan jati diri kita!" kata Shindong. Semua setuju.

"Aku mau mencoba sepatu itu!" kata Cinderchullie.

"Apa? tidak boleh!" kata sang ibu tiri.

"Kenapa? Kupikir semua orang boleh mencobanya?" kata Cinderchullie licik. Dengan semena-mena dia mengambil sepatu itu dari tangan sang perdana menteri dan langsung memakainya. Dan? Tentu saja cocok. Wong sepatu punya dia.

"Ternyata kau yang selama ini kucari," kata sang pangeran dan menyongsong Cinderchullie.

"Pa, pasti itu kebetulan!" kata sang ibu tiri shock.

"Itu memang sepatunya! Dia punya sebelahnya!" tiba-tiba anak-anak Suju muncul dengan kerennya sambil membawa pasangan sepatu itu.

"Berarti aku yang menang kan? Weekkk," Cinderchullie memeletkan lidahnya pada dua saudara tirinya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau itu LAKI-LAKI Cinderchullie!" jerit sang ibu tiri.

"So what? Pangeran sudah tau kok," kata Cinderchullie.

-JGEERRRRR!—

"La, laki-laki?" Donghae menelan ludah pahit.

"A, ap, apa, apa?" Leeteuk tergagap.

"Pangeran sudah tahu kan? Sekarang aku yang akan menjadi `istri` sang pangeran," kata Cinderchullie dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Sementara sang pangeran mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Lo laki-laki?" tanya Sungmin shock.

"Iya, kenapa?" Cinderchullie malah nanya balik.

"Kok, lo pake gaun?" tanya Siwon frustasi.

"Kalo gue bilang gue suka crossdressing gimana?"

Eunhyuk mulai ngejedotin kepalanya ke dinding. Seketika semua anak-anak Suju pingsan.

-cling cling—

Yesung mulai terbangun karena dia merasa tubuhnya ditindih oleh benda berat. "Woooiiii! Turuuunnnn! Kenapa nasib gue begini sih?" lolong Yesung kesakitan. Donghae segera sadar dan loncat ke bawah diikuti yang lainnya. Mereka melihat mereka sudah tidak berada di rumah Cinderchullie lagi.

"Dimana nih?" desis mereka.

-TBC—

A/N: yuhuuuuu, updatenya lama ngga ini? Hehe, aku kan habis ulangan, hahaha. Itu panggilannya Heechul aku jadikan Cinderchullie aja. Soalnya aku pernah baca kalo di versi Inggris(?)nya nama Cinderella tuh, Ella (ato Lella ato Laila (ngawur)?), tapi ditambahin Cinder yang artinya debu sama ibu dan saudara-saudara tirinya. Yap ini dia, Heechul edition yang bertema Cinderella. Selamat membaca dan ninggalin review ya :3

Oya, buat edisi mendatang penginnya Hangeng jadi apa nih?

a. Siluman naga

b. Werewolf

c. Vampir China?

Selamat menentukan karena aku ngga bisa milih ^^

Signed,

Annisa Nur Aini a.k.a So Young Ra a.k.a Clouds

Senin, 19 Maret 2012, pukul 16:08 WITA

Pai pai~~


	4. Jiang Shi Baik Hati

Super Junior in Wonderland!

Judul: Super Junior in Wonderland!::Jiang Shi yang baik hati::

Author: CloudSomnia

Length: 4/16

Disclaimer: we only own the story~~

Also posted in: Young Jin`s Facebook: Anisa YoungJin Elf

::Ch: 4::Jiang Shi yang baik hati::

-treenngg—

Udara dingin langsung menyambut anak-anak Suju begitu mereka sampai di pendaratan(?) berikutnya. Seketika mereka langsung merapat satu sama lain.

"Hyung, dimana nih?" tanya Ryeowook sambil meluk tangan Yesung (akhirnya ada Yewook moment *fiuhh*).

"Wah, entah. Tapi kayaknya disini sudah malam," kata Leeteuk sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang gelap dan yang bersinar di langit adalah bulan bukan matahari. Trus kenapa lo bilang kayaknya Teuk?

Anak-anak Suju makin merapat satu sama lain. Kok suasananya serem gini sih?

"Kita harus cari tempat numpang, hyung," usul Siwon. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka mencari tempat pemukiman masyarakat. Sayangnya, sepertinya pemukiman masyarakat agak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

"Hyung, Donge takut," kata Donghae sambil ikut-ikutan meluk tangan Yesung.

"Kok tumben lo gandeng gua?" tanya Yesung.

"Hyung, gimana kalo disana?" tunjuk Sungmin pada sebuah gubuk kecil yang kelihatan butut dan terlihat tidak terawat.

"Eh, aman ngga tuh?" tanya Shindong.

"Yaahh, kita kan ngga punya pilihan lain. Mau ngga?" kata Sungmin.

"Ih, tapi kan serem," kata Eunhyuk yang disambut anggukan semangat Donghae.

-zraasshh—

"Wah, hujan hyung," kata Kyuhyun. "Ya udah, terpaksa kita neduh disana hyung," lanjutnya. Apalagi kalo dilihat-lihat tidak ada lagi tempat yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berteduh. Yang ada cuma batu-batu yang keliatan seperti... batu nisan *petir pun bersahutan*.

"Kok kayak di pelem-pelem horror gini sih," pikir Yesung.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam gubuk kecil itu dengan hati-hati. Siwon sang bodyguard dengan sigap melindungi hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Ternyata didalam gubuk itu benar-benar tidak terawat. Banyak debu dan sesekali lewat laba-laba yang membuat Sungmin menjerit-jerit sambil menjambak rambut Eunhyuk. Siwon jalan di depan, Leeteuk jalan di belakang. Just in case kalo tiba-tiba ada maniak yang nyerang lewat depan ato belakang.

-graakkk—

"Huwaaa, apaan itu hyung!" jerit Ryeowook ketakutan.

"Iya, hyung! Apaan itu? Won, liatin sana!" Donghae ikutan menjerit sambil menendang Siwon ke arah asal suara itu. Mereka mengendap-endap menuju asal suara tersebut, dan melihat apakah gerangan yang ada disana.

"Omo!" jerit mereka semua dalam hati.

Terdapat sebuah peti—yang kelihatan seperti peti mati disitu. Lalu, satu tangan tiba-tiba terangkat dengan dramatis (tolong gunakan imajinasi *membentangkan pelangi ala Spongebob* kalian sebanyak-banyaknya di part ini). Anak-anak Suju pada menganga. Lalu satu tangan lagi terangkat dengan dramatis. Anak-anak Suju pada gigit jari. Dan... tiba-tiba dia muncul... dan menatap ke arah anak-anak Suju!

Seketika Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pingsan.

"Itu...!" jerit Shindong.

"JIANG SHI~~~!" teriak Kyuhyun dan langsung di bekep rame-rame.

-please stand by—

Sementara si tersangka yang terduga Jiang Shi—menurut Kyuhyun—masih terbengong-bengong di peti matinya, anak-anak Suju menginterogasi Kyuhyun sambil menjaga Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang pingsan.

"Dari mana lo tau dia 'Jiang Shi'?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Jangan-jangan lo salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Shindong.

"Hei, gue liat mukanya kayak familiar gimana~ gitu," kata Sungmin.

"Atau lebih tepatnya kita emang kenal sama orang itu, Min hyung," kata Siwon pada Sungmin.

Yesung bengong. "Emang 'Jiang Shi' itu apaan?" tanyanya polos.

Kyuhyun bertampang ==". "Satu-satu dong hyung..." kata Kyuhyun. "Jiang Shi itu yang orang sebut vampir China, hyung. Hyung tau kan, yang loncat-loncat itu? Yang kostumnya Yesung hyung waktu sushow 1?" jelas Kyuhyun. "Masa Yesung hyung ngga tau?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Yesung jijay.

"Trus? Lanjutkan," suruh Leeteuk.

"Nah, mereka biasanya tuh buta dan ngga bisa melihat (apa bedanya buta sama ngga bisa ngeliat coba?#tabokKyu), mereka merasakan nafas makhluk hidup—" jelas Kyuhyun lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya.

Perlahan-lahan Ryeowook bangkit(?) dari pingsannya.

"—dan akan menghisap 'chi' atau energi hidup kita. Istilahnya, kita akan dimakan..."

"APA?" teriak Ryeowook shock, lalu dia pingsan lagi. Anak-anak Suju kaget.

"Jadi kita harus gimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Berarti kita harus nahan nafas dong," kata Yesung sok pinter.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Shindong yang udah siap nutup hidung. Sungmin menepuk jidatnya.

Leeteuk melihat vampir itu bangkit dari peti matinya dan melompat menuju mereka. "O my God! Dongsaeng! Dia kesini!" teriak Leeteuk. Dengan sigap mereka semua menahan nafas mereka dan makhluk-makhluk yang pingsan itu (aman ngga tuh...?).

"Hosh hosh..." tiba-tiba Eunhyuk kejang-kejang. Sungmin(yang tugas nahan nafasnya Hyuk) langsung melepas tangannya.

"Hooppss..." gumam Sungmin saat mereka semua menyadari bahwa Jiang Shi (yang wajahnya mirip Hangeng bo!) itu udah berada di depan mereka dengan wajah pucat dan taring itu.

"HUWAAA!" teriak mereka massal sambil melindungi oknum-oknum yang pingsan.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Jiang Shi (yang bener-bener mirip Hangeng) itu dengan wajah bingung. "AH! Apa kalian mau menemaniku disini?" tanyanya lagi sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"K—ka—kami c—cu—ma nu—m—pang ber—berteduh, T—tuan. T—to—tolong ja—ja—ngan m—ma—makan k—ka—kami..." kata Leeteuk gemeteran sampe gagap gitu. Ada yang bisa baca ngga? Gw aja pusing.

Sang Jiang Shi pun menautkan alisnya bingung.

-beberapa menit kemudian—

-cuurr (suara teh dituang)—

"Jadi kalian mau berteduh disini?" tanya Jiang Shi yang ternyata bernama Hangeng (tuh kan! Namanya aja udah mirip! #Leeteukheboh). Rupanya sekarang mereka malah duduk melingkar sambil minum teh seolah-olah bertemu teman lama. Kecuali Donghae tentunya. Dia mojok, takut sama makhluk apa pun itu yang bukan manusia.

"Hae, dia baik loh. Lo ngapain sih mojok disono?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyesap tehnya. Tapi Donghae langsung geleng-geleng kuat-kuat. Bahkan ngga mau ditawarin makan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah sewajarnya orang-orang takut padaku..." Jiang Shi Hangeng berwajah sedih. Tatapan menyalahkan langsung menyerang Donghae dari segala arah.

"Tapi kan yang Kyu baca Jiang Shi itu buta. Kok Hangeng hyung—eh, tuan Hangeng bisa ngeliat sih?" tanya Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi dia harus menahan tangannya supaya ngga kalap meluk Jiang Shi Hangeng kayak orang kesurupan.

"Wah, itu saya tidak tahu. Ini bisa-bisanya author aja, supaya saya bisa melihat," Jiang Shi Hangeng tertawa.

"Makin kesini, ni orang, eh, vampir makin mirip Hangeng," pikir Leeteuk naas.

"Jadi sebenarnya kamu vampir yang ngga makan orang gitu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Iya benar. Semenjak aku bisa melihat, tiba-tiba aku tidak selera menghisap 'chi' manusia (ini sih bisa-bisanya author aja). Tapi orang-orang desa tetap menganggap aku jahat," kata Jiang Shi Hangeng semakin sedih. Anak-anak Suju juga sedih (termasuk Donghae, tapi dia masih meringkuk ketakutan ==).

"Oh iya. Saya mau keluar sebentar, mau cari bahan makanan," kata Jiang Shi Hangeng.

"Ma, makan apa tuh?" pikir Donghae takut.

"Ya biasanya, daging sapi, sayuran (bisa-bisanya author juga nih)," jawab Jiang Shi Hangeng. Sontak Donghae merinding. Jangan-jangan vampir itu bisa baca pikiran... pikirnya serem.

"Santai saja disini," kata Jiang Shi Hangeng dan keluar gubuk.

"Dia nyari makanan kok malam-malam sih?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Namanya juga vampir. Jiang Shi Hangeng kasian yah?" kata Shindong.

"Iya, padahal dia baik, tapi orang-orang takut sama dia," kata Eunhyuk sambil melahap kue mochi-nya yang ke-100.

"Jadi pengin nolongin deh..." kata Leeteuk.

"Ck, Kyu capek. Kyu mau tidur," kata Kyuhyun sambil guling-guling dilantai.

"Emang gue ngomong sama lo?" kata Leeteuk pedes.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka semua terdiam. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gedubrakan dari luar. Ternyata Jiang Shi Hangeng yang buru-buru loncat-loncat masuk ke dalam dengan wajah pucat (mukanya emang pucat kok).

"Tuan Hangeng kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil buru-buru membantu Jiang Shi itu masuk ke dalam gubuk. Kyuhyun cemburu sambil manyun.

"Waduh, mana jalannya loncat-loncat gitu. Kan repot," celoteh Yesung.

Jiang Shi Hangeng loncat-loncat (kok kesannya malah kayak pocong gini ==) dan duduk. "Tadi saya dikejar-kejar warga pake bawang putih sama bawang merah, bahkan ada yang bawa kertas Hu. Kalo saya ketangkap trus dibakar kan gawat," kata Jiang Shi Hangeng sambil meminum teh yang diberikan Ryeowook.

"Harusnya para warga tau! Bahwa tuan Hangeng itu baik hati! Kita akan buktikan!" teriak Siwon semangat.

"Tapi gimana caranya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ah! Gue ada ide!" kata Shindong. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan penuh perasaan penasaran. Termasuk Donghae yang masih kukuh mojok di sudut.

-beberapa menit kemudian—

"Apa-apaan nih?" protes Yesung sejak 10 menit terakhir. Yap, saat ini dia tengah didandani menjadi Jiang Shi. Sungmin berkali-kali menepuk-nepuk wajah Yesung dengan bedak yang ternyata selalu dia bawa di kantong celananya agar Yesung terlihat sangat pucat. Eunhyuk sama Leeteuk ngobrak pakaian Jiang Shi Hangeng yang pas dikenakan Yesung.

Ide Shindong adalah Yesung akan berpura-pura menjadi Jiang Shi jahat yang akan mengganggu warga, lalu Jiang Shi Hangeng akan datang bagaikan pahlawan untuk menyelamatkan desa! Muah, ide yang sempurna! *Shindong ketawa*

"Nah, sebagai sentuhan terakhir..." Kyuhyun yang dari tadi sibuk entah ngapain, mendekati Yesung dan...

-plok!—

"Dua bulatan merah ala sushow1!" kata Kyuhyun lalu ngibrit minta perlindungan dari Ryeowook.

"One, two, three... LET`S GO!" teriak Shindong dan mereka langsung lari keluar menuju desa, dengan Yesung yang loncat-loncat gaje dibelakang tentunya. Sedangkan Jiang Shi Hangeng sudah menunggu di tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

"Toloonnnggg...! ada vampir...! toloooonnggg...!" teriak anak-anak. Fyi, saat itu tengah malam loh. Jadi keluarlah beberapa warga dengan wajah terganggu. Tapi menjadi ketakutan ketika melihat makhluk yang loncat-loncat dengan tangan lurus ke depan (dan bulatan merah di pipi -_-) dibelakang anak-anak autis itu.

Yesung pun menakut-nakuti beberapa warga. Dan sat ini lah Jiang Shi Hangeng seharusnya muncul.

Jiang Shi Hangeng langsung loncat keluar (beneran loncat ini) dan melempar Yesung dengan korek api (which is, korek api palsu). Yesung langsung pura-pura ngibrit ketakutan. Para warga pun bersorak gembira.

"Waah, ternyata Jiang Shi gege baik~~" kata seorang anak kecil yang wajahnya mirip Taemin (muka Korea dong?). Seketika para warga langsung memuji-muji Jiang Shi Hangeng, bahkan para anak-anak kecil mulai berani iseng nyolek-nyolek Jiang Shi Hangeng.

"Terima kasih ya kalian—" Jiang Shi Hangeng terdiam saat semua anak-anak Suju menghilang dari tempat mereka seharusnya.

-sementara di saat yang bersamaan, Yesung...—

"Kembali sini kau Jang Shi! Kami akan memusnahkanmu!" teriak para warga sambil membawa obor dan kertas Hu. Sementara Yesung yang tadinya masih loncat dengan tangan lurus ke depan sekarang udah lari biasa. Karena, yah, beberapa warga melemparinya dengan api. Kan bahaya kalo sampe kena.

"Kenapa gue jadi dikejar gini sih~~?" jerit Yesung dalam hati.

-cling cling—

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yesung bersinar, dan dia menghilang. Bersamaan dengan anak-anak yang lain.

-dunia lain—

"Ya ampun! Lagi-lagi gue ditindih~~!" jerit Yesung yang lagi meronta-ronta dibawah. Donghae segera lompat kebawah.

"Dimana lagi nih?" desis Donghae takut, karena kali ini tempat itu begitu gelap dan kelam.

-TBC—

A/N: fiuuhhh, akhirnya update ^^ lama ngga? Hehe, jadi berdasarkan vote, Hangeng gege jadi Jiang Shi a.k.a vampir China. Dan karena settingnya masih di China, namanya tetap Hangeng. Moso tinggal di China tapi namanya Joshua, kan ngga cocok. Semoga Jiang Shi Hangengnya lucu.

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review. Sebenernya kenapa aku selalu nagih review disetiap fanfictku bukan karena aku gila review, tapi aku mau tau pendapat kalian soal fanfictku. Walau emang rada kurang enak gitu, kayak nagih hutang aja. (tolong abaikan paragraf ini ==")

Oya, panggil aku Clouds aja, ngga usah author. Tapi kalo yang tertanda itu Clouds a.k.a Annis ya ^^ kan lain lagi kalo twinsku yang Ryeosomnia. Ntar aku tanyain dia mau nickname apa.

Signed,

Annisa Nur Aini a.k.a So Young Ra a.k.a Clouds

Selasa, 10 April 2012, pukul 15.34 WITA

Pai pai~~

Author`s curcol:

Yesung oppa beneran sakit ya? aku jadi ngga konsen ulangan kimia tadi, kepikiran nih. Hiks, suamiku sakit~~ T.T


	5. Grim Reaper penakut

Super Junior in Wonderland!

Judul: Super Junior in Wonderland!::Grim Reaper penakut::

Author: CloudSomnia

Length: 5/16

Disclaimer: we only own the story~~

Also posted in: Young Jin`s Facebook: Anisa YoungJin Elf

**Warning: semua cerita yang ada disini adalah fiksi! Jangan serius banget bacanya ya. Soalnya kematian itu bukan main-main.**

::Ch: 5::Grim Reaper penakut::

"Kayaknya kita... ada di dalam rumah seseorang..." gumam Siwon. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju.

-gubraakkk—

"AAAA! ADA BERUANG! ADA BERUANG!" jerit Donghae yang tiba-tiba tertindih sesuatu yang berat dan besar.

"Kangin hyung...?" desis Sungmin lebay. Ternyata yang menindih Donghae adalah Kangin. Sementara Kangin langsung berguling menjauhi Donghae yang melolong kesakitan.

"Dimana ini? Dimana ini?" kata Kangin sambil berputar-putar gaje.

"Tenang Kangin. Tarik nafas... hembuskan... tarik nafas... hembuskan..." kata Leeteuk. Kangin menuruti.

"Wei, lo mau melahirkan apa sih? gilanya jangan disini! Mentang-mentang baru ketemu!" kata Yesung segera menghentikan acara 'kelahiran' itu.

Kangin berhenti. "Kok suram? Dorm kita kenapa? Leeteuk hyung sama Eunhyuk ngga mau ngasih duit listrik ya?" tanya Kangin bertubi-tubi.

Semua anak-anak suju saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun memelototi author.

(gw: explained to him *poker face*

Suju: grrhhhhh...)

Mereka pun bersembunyi di pojok ruangan suram yang mirip dapur itu. Mereka menjelaskan awal mula petualangan mereka.

"Dan karena hyung muncul sebelum ff ini selesai, maka author memutuskan untuk memasukkan hyung untuk menjadi cast..." jelas Ryeowook.

"Jadi, gue ikut terjebak di alam khayalan author yang gila?" Kangin terlihat shock.

"Itu benar! Dan..." Sungmin melirik Yesung. "Kau hati-hati hyung. Karena mungkin Yesung hyung tengah mempersiapkan kuburanmu. Katanya hyung itu bias kedua author yang sering mengancam posisi Yesung hyung," bisik Sungmin.

"Lupakan soal itu. Trus kita ada dimana nih?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa... ini rumah hantu lagi?" gumam Shindong. Donghae langsung memeluk erat badan Shindong dengan bibir manyun.

-tek tek—

"Apa itu?" sentak anak-anak dan mereka langsung berpelukan bersama.

"Kangin hyung, karena kau sudah kembali, kuserahkan tugas untuk melindungi kami semua padamu," kata Siwon dan langsung mendorong Kangin keluar barisan.

"Wei!" sentak Kangin. Anak-anak yang lain terlihat menyedihkan bagaikan anak tiri yang akan dipukuli ibunya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan yang menandakan bahwa ada seseorang diluar dapur. Anak-anak makin mengkeret, Kangin siaga ngga tau mau ngapain. Alah, gue kan mantan tentara, masa yang beginian takut? pikir Kangin menyemangati dirinya.

Dan sosok itu semakin dekat...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!" teriak anak-anak Suju+orang(atau makhluk) itu. Orang(atau makhluk) itu segera lari dari hadapan mereka.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Kok dianya yang malah lari?" Yesung juga bingung.

"Bikin kaget aja sih!" Kangin ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Shindong.

"Apa ini rumahnya?" Sungmin ikutan nanya.

"Wooiii, mau kemana lo?" teriak Eunhyuk sambil membentuk corong dengan tangannya.

"...Nyuk, tadi item-item gimana~ gitu," Donghae membeku.

"Loh, padahal kita mau tanya ini dimana," kata Siwon.

"Dia kok kayak ketakutan?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

Kyuhyun diam. "AH, BACOT! Ayo datangin!" kata Kyuhyun dan menarik semua hyungnya ke lokasi kaburnya orang(atau makhluk) itu. Mereka keluar dari dapur itu, dan melihat orang(atau makhluk) itu meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

"Heh, kok lo ketakutan? Memangnya kita keliatan kayak mau makan orang?" tanya Kyuhyun ngga sopan.

"Kyu, jangan marah-marah gitu," Ryeowook menenangkan.

"Wahai anak muda, tunjukkanlah dirimu," kata Leeteuk. Ngomongnya udah kayak kakek-kakek gitu =="

Makhluk itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertutupi jubah hitam.

"AH! GUE?" tunjuk Yesung menyadari makhluk itu duplikatnya dia. Makhluk yang mirip Yesung itu meringkuk ketakutan dan bikin Yesung mau muntah.

"Oh, please deh, gue ngga se-pathetic dan selemah itu tau ngga sih?" kata Yesung sambil bolak-balik kayak setrikaan.

"Abaikan dia," kata anak-anak Suju.

"Huwaaa! Pergi kalian! Kalau tidak mau mati, PERGIII~~~!" teriak duplikat Yesung itu (namanya siapa sih?). anak-anak Suju nutup kuping.

"Memangnya ada apa? memangnya lo pembunuh?" tanya Kangin.

"Oh, my dear. Tenang," kata Sungmin.

"Memangnya kamu siapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

-tok tok tok—

Duplikat Yesung itu langsung melesat ke pintu. Anak-anak yang lain ngintip. Ada seorang kakek tua berjubah hitam mirip oom -anak Suju pada pasang telinga buat nguping.

"Nah, Jerome, kau udah siap buat tugas pertamamu?" tanya si kakek.

"Kakek~ aku tidak mau~" kata sang duplikat Yesung yang diasumsikan bernama Jerome. Yesung mau muntah.

"Hiihhh, kalian ngga setuju kan kalo gue selembek itu?" tanya Yesung pada kawan-kawan seperjuangannya.

"Kalo anehnya sih, kita setuju," jawab kawan-kawan seperjuangannya. Mereka kembali menguping.

"Jangan membantah Jerome! Kau itu Grim Reaper! Kaulah kematian itu! Sekarang ambil sabitmu dan pergi ke tempat yang kuperintahkan!" kata si kakek-mirip-oom-Sooman itu memarahi Jerome. Sementara anak-anak Suju shock.

"DIA GRIM REAPEEE~~~R!" teriak Kyuhyun dan langsung dibekap anak-anak. Si kakek dan Jerome menengok ke arah mereka.

"Eh, siapa mereka?" tanya si kakek-mirip-oom-Sooman.

"Kami terdampar, bisa pulangkan kami?" tanya Kangin. Sementara Leeteuk sibuk menenangkan dongsaengnya yang ketakutan semacam Donghae.

"Loh, tunggu dulu," kata si kakek. "Jerome, kau mencabut nyawa mereka?"

"APA? APA KITA SUDAH MATI?" teriak Shindong ngga nyante. Anak-anak Suju jadi rusuh.

"Tidak, mereka memang ada disini ketika aku masuk dapur," kata Jerome. Si kakek menatapnya tidak yakin.

"Hah, pokoknya nanti kerjakan tugasmu itu, take your scythe, soldier!" teriak si kakek-mirip-oom-Sooman galak. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Jerome dan anak-anak Suju yang ketakutan.

$%^^%$

Beberapa menit setelah ketakutan itu mereda, mereka menyidang Jerome. Sepertinya anak-anak Suju mulai paham akan tugas mereka. Tapi tetep aja ogah-ogahan ngerjainnya. Apalagi mereka ngga dibayar (yang ngomong ini pasti Leeteuk atau Eunhyuk).

"Jadi... kamu takut mencabut nyawa orang padahal kamu Grim Reaper?" tanya Siwon. Mereka duduk melingkar di ruangan itu bersama Jerome. Jeroma curhat tentang segala kegundahannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Yang Kyu baca Grim Reaper itu kan bentukannya Cuma kerangka! Kenapa yang ini berwujud kayak Yesung hyung?" koar Kyuhyun.

Sekarang lagi-lagi anak-anak Suju dengan songongnya menceramahi anak orang.

"Kok bisa sih lo takut nyabut nyawa orang?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya, padahal lo kematian itu sendiri, aneh-aneh," kata Shindong sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eeeh, pertanyaan Kyu belum dijawab! Kok lo bukan berbentuk kerangka sih? kok malah berbentuk kayak manusia berkepala besar bertampang babo yang lagi melototin elo gitu?" kata Kyuhyun dengan 'polos'nya.

"Heh, maksud lo apaan?" Yesung jadi melototin Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun malah cuek bebek. Si Jerome malah bingung sendiri.

"Bicaralah anakku," suruh Leeteuk. Sejak kapan dia jadi anaknya Leeteuk hyung? Pikir anak-anak pake efek lebay anime.

"Saya harus ngomong apa?" tanya Jerome bingung.

"Ya jawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk hyung tadi," kata Ryeowook. Mulut Kyuhyun keburu dibekep sebelum dia sempat protes 'kok pertanyaan Kyu ngga disuruh buat dijawab?'

Donghae angkat tangan. Semua pada ngeliatin si ikan pucet yang tengah berkeringat dingin itu.

"Apa lo hantu?" tanya Donghae horror.

"Bukan," jawab Jerome yang membuat Donghae bernafas lega. "Tapi saya kematian." Donghae kembali bertampang horror.

"Woy, jawab pertanyaan gue," kata Eunhyuk kesel.

"Oh, itu... karena sebuah kejadian yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, jadi..." Jerome terlihat gugup.

"Sebenernya lo ngga lulus tes ya?" tebak Siwon asal.

"Memangnya ada tes jadi Grim Reaper?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yaa, ngasal aja hyung, hehehe," Siwon nyengir kuda (ya, ngga aneh sih. siwon oppa kan emang kuda #ditendang).

"Kok jadi sesi ngobrol gini sih? kerjain tugas lo sono," suruh Kangin yang tiba-tiba jiwa tentaranya muncul.

"Cieee... yang mantan tentara," goda anak-anak. Selanjutnya mereka terkapar karena di-smack Kangin pake kekuatan raccoon(?)nya.

"Tapi saya tidak bisa!" jerit Jerome saat Kangin menunjuk sabitnya yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan.

"Biasa aja kalee..." kata Yesung yang kaget karena teriakan maha dahsyat dari Jerome.

"Hmm... gue ada ide! Gimana kalo kita nemenin nih makhluk?" usul Kangin.

"APUA? NO NO NO! DONGE NGGA IKUTAN!" teriak Donghae yang langsung bikin satu ruangan kejang-kejang.

"Posisi gue direbut Kangin nih. Mentang-mentang mantan tentara. Gue musti cepat-cepat wamil nih," pikir Leeteuk. Jangan oppa, ntar E.L.F. sama Angels nangis-nangis 7 hari 7 malam di kawah gunung Bromo loh -_-

$%^^%$

Jadi setelah tidak ada perlawanan dari Jerome dan Donghae (sebenernya sih karena diancam), mereka pun berangkat menuju tempat orang yang akan dicabut nyawanya. Supaya anak-anak Suju bisa ikut, mereka pakai jubahnya Jerome, jadinya ketularan kekuatan Jerome gitu (yang ini ngarang).

(mereka ngedatengin tu orang kayak pas si Flying Dutchman ngedatengin Mr. Krab yg di episode Mr. Krab disuruh jadi dermawan*tau kan?*)

Terlihat orang itu tampak lemah dikasurnya.

"Bangunlah, wahai Pesakit. Kematian telah menjemputmu," kata Jerome (yang ini juga ngarang). Orang itu langsung terbangun.

"Kok mirip Yunho yah?" pikir anak-anak.

"Si, siapa kalian?" tanya si pesakit-mirip-Yunho itu.

"Kami... Grim Reaper," kata Jerome ragu-ragu.

"Alah, gitu aja takut. Contoh Kyu nih," Kyuhyun menarik nafas. "Kami disini untuk mencabut nyawamu dan membawanya ke alam baka!" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara bass-nya yang membahana.

"Tu, tunggu dulu... saya... belum menulis surat wasiat untuk istriku!" katanya terlihat ketakutan.

"Oh, benarkah...?" Jerome malah terlihat prihatin.

-plak!—

Kepala Jerome dijitak Leeteuk. "Woi, liat dulu dong catatan ni orang. Dia udah lama sakitnya, pasti udah nulis surat wasiatnya!" kata Leeteuk. Jerome mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Kayaknya dia ngga tega hyung," kata Sungmin.

"Laahh? Grim Reaper bukan pembunuh toh? Kok ngga tega," kata Shindong.

Akhirnya anak-anak Suju pun membelah(?) menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok satu untuk menasihati Jerome, kelompok kedua untuk menasihati si-orang-yang-mirip-Yunho itu.

"Eh, Jerome, lo itu bukan pembunuh, napa lo ragu? Lo itu menolong orang yang udah seharusnya meninggalkan dunia. Ngga usah takut!" kata kelompok satu beranggotakan Kangin, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau sudah waktunya meninggalkan dunia, kau ngga bisa menundanya. Ingat itu," kata kelompok dua beranggotakan Leeteuk, Shindong, Siwon, Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Jerome pun mengangguk pasti, sepertinya wejang-wejangan kelima anak tadi mulai berfungsi.

Jerome mengayunkan sabitnya. Anak-anak pada tegang. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, Siwon berdoa, Yesung nutupin mata Ryeowook.

"Ayo!" teriak anak-anak dengan efek lebay anime. Akhirnya sabit itu melayang dan kehidupan orang-yang-mirip-Yunho itu pun berakhir.

$%^^%$

Saat ini mereka tengah menyaksikan upacara kematian orang tadi.

"Pasti ada yang kehilangan. Tapi, tindakan lo udah benar kok," kata Leeteuk sambil nepok-nepok punggung Jerome.

"Iya, coba liat, istrinya aja udah ikhlas," tambah Yesung.

"Kok mirip Jaejoong ya?" pikiir anak-anak bingung.

"Gue ngga percaya gue ngurusin kematian," kata Donghae sambil nganga shock.

"Iya, terima kasih, berkat kalian saya jadi paham tugas saya yang sebenarnya," kata Jerome.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot," kata Eunhyuk sambil menunduk sok imut. Kayak mau dikasih lencana kepahlawanan aja -_-

-cling cling—

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yesung bercahaya, lalu dia menghilang. Anak-anak yang lain menyusul.

"GYAAAA!" pekik anak-anak Suju. Jerome bengong, dan disaat yang bersamaan itu, kakek-mirip-oom-Sooman yang pas itu mereka liat datang untuk memulangkan mereka ke dunia asal mereka.

-disebuah tempat yang mirip taman mawar—

"Huweee, Kangin hyung, sakit!" jerit Donghae yang kesakitan ditindih Kangin.

"Alah, lo gitu aja kesakitan, apalagi gue," pikir Yesung. "Uuugghhh! Turun lo Kangin!" niatnya Yesung mau marah-marah, tapi malah kedengeran kayak lenguhan anak sapi yang ngga dikasih makan 5 tahun.

"Waahh, taman mawar!" seru Sungmin dan mencabut setangkai mawar.

"SIAPA KALIAN?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengerikan terdengar seiring dengan suara petir yang tiba-tiba datang. Anak-anak Suju langsung tiarap ketakutan.

"Emang ini dimana? Siapa tadi?" desis Leeteuk.

-TBC—

A/N: Fiuuhhh, akhirnya selesai! *ditimpuk gara-gara kelamaan* lama banget yah? Hiks, aku sibuk disekolah T3T

Nah, ini dia Jerome si Grim Reaper. Ngomong-ngomong sebenernya aku agak takut sama ceritanya. Ini sepenuhnya fiksi loh ya! aku ngga tau kematian itu bagaimana, kan aku belum ngalamin -3- pengin aku kasih peringatan NC-15 (ngga NC-17, aku sendiri baru 15 tahun *sebenernya Juni nanti 16 tahun :P* ngga tau diri banget kalo nekat masang angka 17), dan kalo aku taruh di M, GIMANA NASIB CHAP BERIKUTNYA? Ntar dikira ada mesumnya =_= pokoknya sih aku memperingatkan kalo ini Cuma fiksi, oke? ^^b

Chap berikutnya, Beauty and the Beast! Udah tau siapa kan? XD

Signed,

Annisa Nur Aini a.k.a So Young Ra a.k.a Clouds

Minggu, 6 Mei 2012, pukul 11:17 WITA

Pai pai~~

Author`s curcol:

Parah, sekolah sibuk amat. Penuh ulangan. Untung kimia baru bab baru, ulangannya masih lama *fiuuhh* akhir-akhir ini aku juga suka senewen disekolah. Cih, habisnya nyontek sama aku melulu! Aku ini orangnya ngga bisa nolak permintaan orang lain. Gampang deh mereka dapat nilai bagus di bahasa inggris *satu-satunya manusia yang bisa diharapkan di mata pelajaran bahasa inggris dikelasku kayaknya Cuma aku sama si ranking satu kelasku*

Dan, eh, disini ada yang tau dan suka HunterxHunter? Lagi main di Animax! Itu salah satu anime kesukaanku tuh XD karena yang di Animax versi remake, aku sampe nyari-nyari yang lama XD karakter yang paling aku suka Killua sama Kurapika. I`m dying because fangirl-ing over him! *dikafanin Yesung oppa en chingudeul #eh* beneran, Kurapikanya itu loh. Pertamanya aku kira dia cewek, tapi dia dipanggil 'him' pas aku nyari-nyari di wikipedia. Di fanfic dia cewek, tapi~~~ mungkin dia hermaprodit... semacam Sungmin *digampar Sungmin oppa*

Ah, ne, arigatou minna-san *jepang gue keluar* /(_ _)\ review ya, annyeong!

Buat yang udah review makasih banget ^^ aku menghargai kalian kok meskipun ngga aku absen disini *thumb kiss ala Kangin*


	6. Move on!

Super Junior in Wonderland!

Judul: Super Junior in Wonderland!::Move on...!::

Author: CloudSomnia

Length: 6/16

Disclaimer: we only own the story~~

Also posted in: Young Jin`s Facebook: Anisa YoungJin Elf

::Ch: 6::Move on...!::

"SIAPA KALIAN?"

-jgeerrr—

Tiba-tiba terdengar petir saat suara itu menggelegar. Anak-anak Suju pada menganga. Donghae terduduk dengan dramatis.

"Jangan bilang kita ke rumah hantu lagi..." desis Donghae shock.

"SIAPA KALIAN?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Hwaaa, itu apaan sih?" Eunhae pelukan bareng. Di atas tower, terlihat sebuah bayangan besar. Anak-anak Suju langsung ciut, termasuk Kangin dan Siwon.

-sreekk—

Tiba-tiba anak-anak Suju terkurung di dalam sebuah kurungan yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Ada mukanya.

"Maaf ya, tapi tuan saya sedang tidak mood untuk menyambut tamu," kata wajah itu.

"!" muka anak-anak Suju pada biru dan kemudian mereka pun pingsan secara beraturan.

-beberapa menit kemudian—

Perlahan-lahan Kangin bangkit(?) dari pingsannya. Tapi ternyata bukan dia yang pertama bangun. Ternyata Leeteuk udah bangun, dan sedang memandang keluar dengan tatapan pilu, nelangsa, hampa dan hopeless.

"Leeteuk hyung kenapa?" tanya Kangin pelan-pelan. Takutnya ntar Leeteuk jantungan saking khusyuknya Teuki melamun. Bisa-bisa dibantai Angels dia.

"Huweee, gue ngga bisa ngelindungi kalian," Leeteuk mewek. Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan prihatin.

"Jangan khawatir Leeteuk hyung. Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri. Lebih baik hyung konsentrasi saja hyung mau ngapain aja di masa tua hyung," kata Kangin.

-pik—

Perempatan jalan pindah ke jidat Leeteuk. "MAKSUD LO GUE UDAH LANSIA?" teriak prabu Jungsoo murka. Anak-anak yang masih pingsan itu langsung pada bangun dan berlindung di balik punggung Siwon sang bodyguard.

"Nyante hyung," kata Kangin yang langsung jantungan.

"Hyung, ini dimana?" tanya Shindong.

"Ah! Kita kok di penjara?" Kyuhyun berguling mendekati pintu sel.

"Sangkar yang ada mukanya tadi mana ya?" tanya Yesung.

"Saya ada disini," sangkar yang ada mukanya (dan bisa ngomong) itu tiba-tiba nongol di depan Kyuhyun yang notabene paling dekat sama pintu sel.

"!" Kyuhyun pingsan.

"Kyu!" jerit Sungmin.

"T,tuan ini dimana?" tanya Ryeowook agak takut (takut beneran kali -_-).

"Tentu aja ini di penjara, Wookie," kata Siwon.

"Astaga, masa kita dipenjara lagi?" Shindong ngelus-ngelus dada. Si kurungan itu menunjuk Sungmin.

"Karena tadi kamu mencabut bunga mawar kesayangan tuan, kamu harus ikut saya menemui tuan," kata si kurungan dan menarik Sungmin keluar.

"Woi, mau lo apain Ming gue?" teriak Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Gue ngga akan dihukum mati kan?" tanya Sungmin was was.

"hmm, tergantung keputusan tuan nanti."

O.O

"Helep! Helep! Gue terlalu imut buat mati sekarang! D'x" teriak Sungmin gaje.

"SUNGMIN!" teriak anak-anak dengan efek anime. Tangan mereka pada menjulur ke depan. Sungmin diseret pergi.

-di sebuah ruangan—

Sungmin dapat melihat sesosok besar yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

"Tuan, ini orangnya," kata kurungan itu sambil menunjuk Sungmin. Sosok itu berbalik.

"KANGIN HYUNG?" teriak Sungmin sambil menunjuk orang yang mukanya memang mirip Kangin.

"Jadi kamu orang yang mencabut mawar kesayanganku! Akan kubunuh kau!" kata sosok yang mirip Kangin itu.

"Hwaaa! Ampuni saya tuan, saya tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri mawar itu!" Sungmin bersimpuh takut.

Si sosok besar mirip Kangin itu berpose berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau anak perempuannya?" usul sebatang lilin yang ada disitu. Lalu entah kenapa, Sungmin merasa ruangan itu jadi mendingin dan hening.

"Eh, anu, gue belum kawin, apalagi punya anak," kata Sungmin memecahkan keheningan.

Si sosok mirip Kangin itu malah berbalik menatap ke luar jendela lagi. "Sudah hampir setahun..." katanya sendu. Perabotan-perabotan yang ada di sono juga pada bermuka sendu. Sungmin ngga ngerti.

"Jangan ngacangin gue woy!" kata Sungmin ngambek. "Memangnya dia kenapa sih?" Sungmin bertanya pada sebatang lilin itu.

Si lilin mengusap air matanya. "Tuan Jordan sedih karena putri Belle pergi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi*kayak lirik lagu ya**iya kan?*"

"Hoe?" Sungmin ngga ngerti. "Dia diputusin gitu?" tanya Sungmin. Namanya Jordan, catet Sungmin dalam hati.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi belum jelas," kata si Lilin. Jordan masih menatap ke luar jendela dengan dramatis.

"Ya ampun bang, kalo gitu ya udah. Just let her go, move on. Belum jodoh kali," kata Sungmin ngasih petuah. Tapi dia malah dapat death glare.

"K, kenapa? Gue salah ngomong ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Enak aja lo bilang move on! Yang namanya fairytale ya gue harus live happily ever after sama satu orang aja dong! Yaitu Belle! Lagian kalo gue ngga ketemu Belle lagi, seminggu lagi gue bakal balik jadi Beast lagi!" si Jordan ngomel-ngomel sambil mengguncang-guncang sadis badan Sungmin.

"I, iye, bang, nyante," kata Sungmin pusing. "Tapi ngga bisa gitu juga! Gimana pun, lo harus bisa move on!" Sungmin ceramah lagi.

-sementara itu di penjara—

"Udah Kyuhyun, Sungmin pasti baik-baik aja," kata Shindong berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang dari tadi menangisi nasib Sungmin.

"Hiks, kalo Sungmin hyung ngga balik lagi gimana? Huweee, yang baik sama Kyu kan cuma Sungmin hyung! Kalian semua jahat sama Kyu!" tangis Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Ryeowook pun terdiam dengan hati remuk. "Jadi kita jahat sama kamu ya Kyu..." pikir mereka pilu dalam hati. Sementara yang lain pada mikir, "kayaknya dia lagi mabok deh..."

"Tapi betul kata Kyuhyun!" kata Yesung dengan latar belakang api membara. "Kita ngga bisa diam aja! Kita harus menyelamatkan Sungmin!" katanya.

"Sesuju! Ayo bergerak!" kata Eunhyuk mengamini.

Leeteuk terharu melihat semangat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. "Nih liat Kangin, anak-anak lo udah dewasa semua," kata Leeteuk.

"Anak-anak gue?" gumam Kangin bingung.

Maka didaulatlah Kangin, Shindong dan Siwon untuk mencoba mendobrak jeruji (which is kayaknya impossible, tapi karena ini dongeng ya udahlah). Eunhyuk ngeliatin jeruji.

"Napa lo?" tanya Donghae.

"Enggak, pikiran liar gue berpikir kali aja ni jeruji kayak jerujinya Hansel & Gretel," kata Eunhyuk nyengir.

"Kenapa lo bisa mikir gitu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ngeliat orang itu," kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk manusia berkepala besar bernama Kim Jongwoon yang sedang sibuk memberikan arahan untuk mendobrak.

"Ya udah, coba jilat," kata Wookie polos. Muka Eunhyuk langsung membiru.

"Satu, dua, ti..." seru Shindong, Kangin dan Siwon, "...ga!"

-BRAAKKK!—

"Wow, ajaib, langsung roboh," gumam Leeteuk.

"Kemon, let`s go!" kata Unyuk dengan gesitnya melesat. Mereka langsung mencari dengan mengandalkan insting. Terutama insting HaeHyuk yang memang liar (HaeHyuk: lo kira kita Tarzan apa?*banting meja*). Mereka pun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang besar dan mewah.

"Sungmin...!"

Tapi terlihat Sungmin sedang berdiri dengan bossy dihadapan seseorang yang duduk sambil menunduk.

"Loh, gue?" tunjuk Kangin pada orang itu.

Sungmin menoleh. "Eh, hyung, dongsaeng!" seru Sungmin senang.

"Huweee, Minnie hyung!" Kyuhyun menyongsong Sungmin. "Heh, lo ngapain Min gue?" bentak Kyuhyun pada Jordan.

"Enggak ngapa-ngapain kok," malah si Lilin yang jawab.

"Kok lo mirip sama gue sih? dasar manusia KW-an lo," tuding Kangin kejam.

"Eh, dia belum dijelaskan soal itu ya?" bisik Siwon. Yang lain menggeleng. Kangin pun diculik untuk diberi penjelasan.

"Lo ngapain, Min?" tanya Shindong.

"Gue? Oh, gue lagi ngasih ni orang pelajaran move on," kata Sungmin sambil nunjuk Jordan yang masih dipelototin Kangin.

"Pelajaran move on?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Gue ngga ngerti," sambung Yesung. Sungmin pun menjelaskan perihal cobaan(?) yang tengah menimpa Jordan.

"Jadi lo mau move on dari Belle?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya, kata guru Sungmin ngga baik terus hidup di masa lalu," kata Jordan.

"Ngga nyesel kalo lo nanti balik lagi jadi Beast?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jordan mengangguk pasti. "Gue tinggal menunggu princess gue yang berikutnya," kata Jordan sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Jadi misi kali ini ngebantu orang buat move on..." gumam anak-anak Suju.

$%^^%$

"Pelajaran pertama: lupakan mantan lo," kata Sungmin dengan muka dakwah.

"Mari kita mulai dengan membuang semua kenangan lo sama mantan lo," Yesung mengangkat karung.

"Serius gue harus buang semua barang-barang Belle?" tanya Jordan. Anak-anak mengangguk pasti. Mereka pun memasukkan semua barang-barang Belle ke dalam karung. "Siapa tau ada yang bisa dikutil :p" pikir anak-anak usil. Setelah mengepak-ngepak dengan rapi, mereka menyegel (mantan) kamar Belle (kan ditaro di dalam (mantan) kamar Belle).

"Trus apa lagi?" tanya Jordan.

"Kedua, lupakan semua kenangan lo yang manis-manis sama Belle!" tunjuk Kyuhyun. "Kalo perlu simpan dendam sekalian," lanjutnya dengan muka iblis.

"Heh!" geplak Leeteuk. "Pokoknya lupakan semua kenangan yang berpotensi bikin lo kangen, rindu dan blah blah blah!" kata Leeteuk dengan semangat membara.

"Awas tuh bentar lagi pingsan," bisik Kangin.

"Tapi gimana caranya?" tanya Ryeowook. Si Jordan bengong.

Donghae mengangkat tangannya. "Ayo sibukkan diri lo dengan hobi-hobi yang udah jarang lo lakukan selama pacaran sama Belle!" katanya sambil loncat-loncat dan tos sama Eunhyuk (dasar kutu kembar).

"Apa hobi gue...?" pikir Jordan bingung.

"HAAHH? LO NGGA PUNYA HOBI?" teriak anak-anak ngga nyante.

"Hobi nyanyi kek?" Yesung nganga.

"Atau ngelawak?" Shindong ikutan melotot.

"Atau nge-bully orang?" Kyuhyun sumbang suara.

-di taman belakang, taman mawar—

"Wew, garang-garang gitu ternyata hobinya berkebun!" kata Eunhyuk yang takjub melihat penampakan preman (yang ngga ada bedanya sama Kangin) Jordan yang dengan sabarnya merawat ribuan hektar taman mawar itu. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah mati-matian nahan ketawa dan Kangin yang siap menggilas dua magnae kurang ajar itu kalo sampe ada yang ketawa.

"Yah, paling ngga kan dia punya hobi, dari pada dia jadi orang menyedihkan yang ngga tau apa yang dia suka," kata Siwon.

Anak-anak pada memperhatikan Jordan. Sepertinya cara ini cukup ampuh untuk membuat Jordan move on. Buktinya Jordan kagak ada ngeluh-ngeluh kenapa Belle ninggalin dia. Sungmin memutuskan kalo kegiatan ini dilakukan secara teratur setiap tiga jam sehari, maka Jordan akan mencapai level move on yang hakiki. Ternyata memang menyibukkan diri bisa membuat Jordan melupakan sejenak tentang Belle.

"Sepertinya kegiatannya sukses ya," kata si Lilin.

"Tapi masa begitu aja udah langsung lupa sama mantannya? Berarti ngga terlalu cinta dong?" kata Donghae.

"Trus maunya gimana? Galau? Nyampah di FB sama Twitter? Minum baygon?" kata Yesung pedes.

"Berarti misinya udah selesai kan? Kita bisa pulang kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Badan gue belum ada cahaya ini," kata Yesung.

"Loh, trus kita musti gimana lagi?" tanya Siwon.

"Terima kasih ya, kalian sudah membantu saya move on," kata Jordan. Anak-anak Suju mengangguk-angguk, tapi bingung dalam hati. Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang terbuka.

"LEETEUK HYUNG?" jerit anak-anak Suju dalam hati melihat sosok bergaun putih di depan pintu gerbang yang mirip Leeteuk. Leeteuk nganga selebar kuda nil.

"Belle...!" jerit Jordan.

"Beast...!" jerit sosok-putih-mirip-Leeteuk itu.

Mereka pun saling menyongsong dengan gaya india.

"HAAAAHHHH?" jerit anak-anak dalam hati lagi.

"Jadi... itu Belle? Dia balik? Trus pelajaran move on gue gimana dong?" jerit Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua sosok yang sibuk ber-lovey dovey di depan pintu gerbang itu.

"Ternyata nona Belle diculik orang, makanya ngga balik ke sini," kata Si Lilin loncat-loncat memberi tahu.

Sungmin sibuk merajuk karena pelajaran move on-nya jadi ngga berguna, sedangkan anak-anak yang lain lebih sibuk syok akan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata mereka.

-cring cring—

Tubuh Yesung bersinar. "Uwaaa!" lalu dia menghilang disusul anak-anak yang lain. Tepat pada saat Jordan akan menghampiri mereka untuk diperkenalkan pada Belle a.k.a sosok-putih-mirip-Leeteuk.

-di sebuah tempat yang terlihat gelap dan ada rumah yang terlihat tua dan bobrok—

Belajar dari pengalaman, Yesung segera berguling dengan cepat sebelum anak-anak menindihnya. Akibatnya Siwon lah yang jadi korban.

"Awwww! Punggung gue retak!" jerit Siwon.

"Alah, lo kan belajar taekwondo, masa gitu aja ngga tahan," kata Yesung tanpa dosa.

"Iya, tapi kan ditindih sama Shindong hyung sama Kangin hyung kan beda lagi ceritanya!" kata Siwon. Kangin yang segera berguling turun melotot.

"Apaan tuh maksud lo?" bentaknya.

"Eng, enggak hyung, pisss!" kata Siwon nyengir lebar.

"Hyung, dimana nih?" tanya Ryeowook sambil merapat ke Kyuhyun. "Suasananya dingin," lanjutnya.

"Ya, elo berdiri di sebelah setan," gumam yang lain.

"Eh, beneran, suasananya lumayan angker," kata Shindong.

"Ini bukan kegelapan biasa," kata Eunhyuk. "Ini kegelapan... yang luar biasa," ternyata Eunhyuk mengutip dialog Spongebob.

"Ja, jadi kita berurusan sama hantu lagi nih?" Donghae syok.

"Dongsaeng, apaan tuh?" tunjuk Leeteuk pada segumpalan kabut yang melayang-layang.

"Hyaaa!" Donghae menjerit.

-TBC—

A/N. Fiuuhhh. Hehehe (ketawa innocent), ini lanjutannya, Beast yang pengin move on tapi gagal! Belle-nya itu Leeteuk. Aku ngga tau sih namanya si Beast, jadi Jordan ajalah. Orang Prancis kok namanya Jordan? ==" ada ngga sih? hehehe.

Soal kenapa ini update-nya sampe berabad-abad, soalnya aku persiapan ulangan kenaikan kelas, jadi aku stop dulu mikirin FF. Trus akhirnya ulangan, makin ngga mikirin FF. Trus dua minggu sebelum bagi rapot aku pengen males-malesan aja *dihajar*. Maaf ya, lama ini :D aku juga belum buka-buka FFn lagi nih.

Oya, ada yang tanya aku tinggal dimana ya? aku tinggal di Balikpapan, makanya kebagian waktu Indonesia bagian tengah ^^

This is it, Beauty and The Beast feat. Suju! Happy reading. Review ya ^^

Signed,

Annisa Nur Aini a.k.a So Young Ra a.k.a Clouds

Senin, 2 Juli 2012, pukul 12:26 WITA

Pai pai~~

Oya, udah pada denger Sexy, Free & Single kan? Kalian paling suka lagu apa? kalo aku suka Sexy, Free & Single, From U, Rockstar (padahal liriknya 'I`m a rockstar' tapi lagunya bukan rock, tapi aku tetap suka), papilon (or whatever, pokoknya bahasa prancisnya butterfly), daydream, sama a 'good' bye, hehehe.


End file.
